Daughter of Two Worlds
by GreenLantern4
Summary: The day their daughter was born was the happiest day of Lois and Clark's lives. Now as young Sarah Kent grows up in Metropolis with her parents, she begins to notice some strange changes. These changes will affect how she views herself and her entire family forever. Slight DC Universe crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there guys, so this is my first fan fiction. I'm really excited to start this and I hope that it will be a good experience for everyone. Thanks for your time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any DC characters, only my own OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lois' cries rung in Clark's ears like a million police sirens. He couldn't stand to see her in pain and he had tried to comfort her, "you're doing great, keep it up honey!"

"Almost there Miss Lane, just a bit more," encouraged Alfred.

Lois lay on the hospital bed in the worst pain she was sure she would ever feel in her life. As Clark tried to comfort her she couldn't help but be annoyed at his nervous comments, but this feeling soon fled as another wave of pain came around and she let out another cry.

* * *

Just outside the pre prepared delivery room of the personal Wayne Manor infirmary, there was an odd sight. A bunch of "superheroes" as they were now being called, were all waiting in anticipation. Suddenly in a sudden _whoosh_ a man appeared in the centre of the group.

"Did I miss it? Am I late? Give me an update!" he said frantically.

"They're still in there, it hasn't come yet," Diana said smoothly.

"Oh my gosh! I just can't wait I'm so excited! I'm going to be an aunt! Or a cousin? Oh a second cousin... That sounds a little lacklustre honestly." Kara Zor-El said to her boyfriend, Richard Grayson.

He gave her a knowing smile and said, "you always overthink things when your nervous."

"I know I'm sorry I'm just anxious and a little scared"

"We all are," Bruce said as he came up behind her, "but everything is going to be alright." He flashed her a comforting smile.

Everything was calm for that moment until they heard cries come from behind the doors and everyone's head turned at the same time.

* * *

Alfred handed the crying child to Lois carefully as he announced, "congratulations! It's a girl."

Lois looked down at her new daughter, who immediately stopped crying as soon as she was in her mother's safe arms. She was a beautiful baby, with black hair, sharp blue eyes, but had a strong resemblance of her mother's face. Clark came down beside her as he put his arm around his wife and as he set eyes on the small bundle as he fell in love. As he stared at the child he noticed how small she was and he continued to wonder until his thoughts were cut off by his wife's soft voice.

"What should we name her?"

"Oh, w-well I hadn't really thought about that, I-I uh what do you think?" He stammered.

She chuckled softly at her husband and said, "how about Sarah?"

He kissed her forehead, "that's perfect."

Clark opened the doors to see a group of misfits gathered around the small opening waiting impatiently for news.

They all stared at him until he said, "it's a girl."

All at once the group of friends let out a good hearted cheer and congratulated their friend. Then he turned to Kara and asked, "Would you like to meet your new cousin?"

Wearing a nervous smile, she nodded and entered the room. She was holding Richard's hand and had no intent on letting it go. As she entered she saw a tired looking, but still beautiful, Lois holding a small bundle. When she heard them walk in she looked up and smiled wider. They said their congratulations, "Lois, she's beautiful."

"Would you like to hold her?" asked Clark.

"Oh, u-um no no no I-I shouldn't," she said abruptly while squeezing her companions hand a little too tight, "I mean what if I hurt her."

Lois took the young girls hand and smiled softly at her, "don't be silly, you can do it."

"Yeah Kara, we trust you," Said Clark.

She gave a nervous look to Richard and he gave her a reassuring head nod. Finally she let go of his now sore hand and took up the bundle in her arms. As soon as she looked down on the child's face all of her worries melted away. Smiling, she let a tear of joy roll down her cheek.

Next, after Richard held her briefly, Bruce and Diana entered. They congratulated them and Diana picked her up. Bruce stood right behind her and asked, "Do we have a name?"

"Sarah Kent"

"It's perfect!" exclaimed Diana, "and because you're a girl she can visit me on Themyscara, yes you can yes you can." She said as she tickled the baby.

Bruce looked down, "kid, you don't realize it yet, but you've got one weird family."

* * *

"Aw man, I'm so excited I'm gonna' be the 'funnest' uncle ever!" exclaimed Hal Jordan.

"Wait if you're the fun uncle, than what uncle am I?" asked Barry.

"You're the boring, smart one that only visits on Christmas," he said

"Hey! I'm not boring, I'm a forensic scientist!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever Barr," Hal joked.

* * *

At the end of the day everyone else had departed and the new parents were resting with their child. Clark was so happy he hadn't stopped smiling since her arrival. Though was happy he was still nervous at the same time. He wanted his daughter to have a normal life and he didn't want her kryptonian side to get in the way. Though they had still yet to see if the child had powers of her own he was still nervous. Plus he wondered if he would be a good dad, he wanted to be there for her, but he was still so unsure.

"What's wrong?" Lois interrupted his thoughts.

"O-oh uh nothing I'm fine."

"Oh come on, I know when something's wrong what is it?"

"I'm just a little _nervous_ about the whole _**dad**_ thing."

"Well it's kind of too late to back out now," he laughed, "you're going to be a great father."

He looked into young Sarah's eyes and saw nothing but kindness and he knew that it was going to be okay.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there it is! As I said this is my first story and I'm open to any advice. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2! We're just in the early stages where Sarah is growing up. I just want to introduce characters, relationships, and her origin. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own any DC characters, only my own OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Faster, Richard, Faster!" exclaimed five year old Sarah as she rode piggy-back on Richard Grayson's back, while her cousin watched with a chuckle.

"I think this is maximum speed kiddo," Richard said breathlessly.

"Maybe you should give him a break," Kara cut in with a soft smile, "Richard looks like he's getting a little tired, and we should probably start heading back anyway."

The couple had taken Sarah to Gotham Central Park to get her away from the mansion while her parents and Bruce were meeting about 'important matters'. Kara and Richard had managed to keep her busy for a solid hour before she had completely tired them out. Sarah was a little ball of energy, especially in the sun, and this was one of the topics under discussion between the adults. Though Sarah hadn't shown any sign of possessing any powers of her own, Bruce still wanted to run some tests to make sure. Lois and Clark weren't really thrilled about the idea, and stated that "any child becomes happier in the sunshine." So far they had successfully kept the "Superman Secret" and intended to keep it until Sarah was older.

Though any details of any of them being heroes were concealed from the girl, all of the Justice League really enjoyed spending time with her, and Clark and Lois believed that it was good for her as well. It was also good for them too, because Sarah brought certain happiness to their lives that they enjoyed.

"Okay, do you think Mom, Dad, and Uncle Bruce are done their talk yet?" she asked optimistically.

"I think so, we've been out for a while," responded Kara while grabbing Sarah's hand and started on the walk back, "Richard are you coming?"

"Yeah, but you may need to carry me."

"Oh jeez, come lazy bones," she rolled her eyes, and with that the trio was off.

* * *

"Bruce, we said no. She's too young, and how are we going to explain you running tests on her without telling her what's going on and exposing everything?" chastised Clark.

"I just want you to consider the consequences of not figuring this out now and waiting until something happens in the future," Bruce said smoothly and sternly.

"He's got a point Clark, I mean what if one day she's at school and she starts to fly or something, then what?" Lois asked logically.

Clark furrowed his brow and thought for a minute. He didn't want his little girl to go through something like this at such a young age and he definitely didn't want there to be an accident. Bruce could read his face like a book, "Look, I know your worries Clark so here's what we'll do: over the next couple of years we will monitor her closely. Watch her behavior and abilities and see where it goes from there."

Lois gave Clark a reassuring look, "okay that's fine, thank you for understanding."

With that they heard the small group return in the grand foyer, "hello Alfred, how are you?"

"I'm very well Miss Sarah, and yourself?"

"Really good thanks, we had such a fun time at the park! The flowers are so pretty and the grass was nice and green, Gotham is really beautiful in the summer time."

"Very good miss and I assume that you tired out Mr. Grayson well?" he received and long nod from Dick and he smiled, "very good."

Just then the rest of the adults emerged from behind some doors, "Mom! Dad!" she ran to her parents and they embraced her in a hug like they hadn't seen her in month. "Are you guys done with your talk now?"

"Yes, I believe we are." Lois smiled, "but I think that it's time to go now."

"Oh really? Okay, it was nice to see everyone," she wore a sad smile and hugged Bruce, "see you next time?"

"Of course," he smiled which was a rare occasion in itself, but Sarah was able to make him do it often, "but don't wait so long next time to visit next time okay?"

"Okay, but you have to come visit us sometimes too."

"Deal."

* * *

One year later Sarah was still living her carefree and happy life with her family. It was the July fourth weekend and Sarah was spending the holiday with Hal and Carol in Coast City to watch the fireworks and the air show. In the morning Hal took Sarah to the Aviation Museum to show her the different planes and teach her what he knew.

"And that one?"

"Oh that one's a good one, it's my favourite," her eyes lit up, "that right there is a Bell XP-83 Jet-Powered Escort Fighter, one of the fastest planes during World War II."

They had to have spent at least three hours going from display to display with Hal telling Sarah about each plane. By the end of the day she had memorized basically the whole museum. Sarah was probably the smartest six year old anybody had ever met, probably because she loved to read. She also loved to hear about Hal and his piloting career, but mostly about how fast he could go in the planes.

"I would never fly a plane," she stated.

"What? Why not?"

"It's too scary."

"Hey, you can never let fear immobilize you. Let it drive you, not control you, be brave," she nodded and smiled.

"Okay."

Once they had picked up Carol they headed to the field in which they would view the activities. Hal was in the air show so he had left to go prepare, but the show started shortly. The planes zoomed overhead and Carol watched as Sarah's eyes watched in amazement. Her head mimicked every move the planes would make as she followed them. Soon Carol poked at her shoulder and pointed to another plane, as Sarah looked a little harder she recognized Hal sitting in the cockpit as it show-boated around.

When Hal returned to their area on the field Sarah ran up to him and told how awesome that was and pointed out how fast he was going. Then they waited for it to get dark and for the fireworks to start. They were supposed to start at 9:00 and it was already past 9:30. Suddenly they heard a _BANG _and there was an explosion. Hal turned to Carol and told her that he'd be back and to stay away from the explosion. Sarah clung to Carol's body; she was frightened and couldn't move. There was another explosion and suddenly the Green Lantern appeared and Sarah was beyond amazed. He started to put out fires with constructs of his imagination and was saving people. She couldn't believe it, her parents didn't let her get close to anything that would give her any information of any heroes.

Suddenly she heard a cry. Turning around she saw a young boy underneath a burning tree branch. All she could think of was Hal's words, "Let it drive you."

She ran and Carol went after her yelling her name telling her to stay away. Sarah reached the scene first and tried to lift the branch. It was heavy, but she was able to get it off the boy, he thanked her then ran off. She then heard Carol behind her and all of the sudden she was wrapped in a blanket. Once it was off she saw that her shirt sleeve was totally scorched and ruined. Carol examined her arm, but there were no burns.

* * *

"What do you mean she caught on _fire_?" Clark exclaimed.

"No, no, no. You know for a guy with super hearing you're not a very good listener," said Hal, but immediately regretted it, "it was just her shirt, she went to go help a boy stuck under a branch. I didn't see what happened I was handling the fire caused by the faulty fireworks. Carol said she didn't see much either she just got there in time to put it out. I'm really sorry that this happened, it shouldn't have."

"Don't feel bad Hal," Lois said comfortingly, "everyone's safe and no one got hurt, but I'm still worried about the whole 'no burns' thing not that I'm complaining. Plus she lifted up a big tree branch to save that boy. Sarah said that it was in that she was just trying to help, I mean does this mean…"

"No," Clark cut her off, "it was probably just an adrenaline rush and Carol probably put the fire out just in time, thank goodness."

Nobody was really convinced by Clark's words. He wasn't even.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and that some of you come back next time! Thanks for your time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any DC characters, only my own OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**EIGHT YEARS LATER**

A soft knock at the door awoke Sarah from her deep sleep. As she sat up from her bed her mother entered the room, "Good morning sweetie, how'd you sleep last night? No nightmares?" she asked as she sat down beside her daughter with a concerned smile. Lately Sarah had been waking up in the middle of the night either screaming or crying. Her parents would always run in and try to comfort her and ask her what the dreams were about, but she refused to tell them.

"No, I had a great sleep last night," she stated happily, but still a little groggy.

"That's fantastic, but now it's time to get ready for school."

"Uuhhhggg!" she groaned and flopped back into her bed, "five more minutes?"

"Nice try kid, now get up or you'll miss the bus," she stated as she left the room.

Sarah was dreading going to school, due to her lack of sleep lately she had not been in the mood in the least. She went to school at Metropolis High, a fairly big school known for its sports programs. Sports never really interested Sarah, she was usually very good at them, but they bored her. At school Sarah was very well liked and known as one of the prettiest, nicest, and smartest girls. Her favourite subjects were Math, and Physics and she enjoyed them both. Though she was only in grade 9, the school had allowed her to take courses a year ahead of her due to her immaculate grades. Sarah was thankful for everything in her life; her parents, family, and friends, but she always felt like something was missing.

She started to get ready for the day and looked in the mirror. Her black, wavy hair framed her face perfectly and her piercing blue eyes stared back at her. Yawning, she started to get dressed. Pulling on blue jeans and a white V-neck shirt that hung off her body, but still looked feminine she gathered her grey coat and bag then went down stairs. They lived in a two story apartment, which had more than enough space for her and her parents. Once she rounded the corner she saw her mom and dad at the kitchen table. She was focused on her laptop, probably finishing an article, and he was reading the paper with his big glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose.

"Good morning, Dad," she greeted with a smile.

"Oh good morning!" he sputtered a little surprised, "your mother told me that you slept well."

"Yep, all good, how about you?"

"Ohh you know me, slept like a rock."

She chuckled a bit at her father, "that's good dad," she looked at the clock, "Oh jeez, I'm going to be late see you guys after school!"

"Sarah, don't forget that Uncle Barry is meeting you after school then you're coming back here for dinner!" Lois called to her daughter who was already half way out the door.

"Okay, I won't! Love you, bye!" and with that she was gone.

Lois and Clark were proud of their daughter and who she was growing up to be. They admired her kindness and how she was willing to help anyone unconditionally. Lois said that she had her dad's morals, and she was right.

* * *

Sarah got downstairs and out in front of their building just as the bus arrived. As she got on she smiled at the driver and he smiled back due to her infectious friendliness. Looking down the aisle she saw her best friend, Ana, and made her way to go sit with her. Sitting down Ana looked up and smiled at her friend, who had seemed to have a better sleep than usual. Ana was a beautiful girl, who was about the same height as Sarah, though Sarah had just had a growth spurt and caught up with her. She had dark brown hair, almost black, deep brown eyes and tan skin. They had been friends eve since they met in the first grade and have been inseparable since.

"You seem to be in a good mood," she said smugly.

"Yeah, just had good sleep I guess," Sarah smiled.

"Well good. We all like it when you smile, it puts everyone in a good mood," just then Grace Harrison walked onto the bus, "and the mood is killed."

Grace Harrison was the school bully and she and her followers hated Sarah, because no one hated Sarah. In fact it was almost impossible to hate Sarah Kent, but Grace managed alright. As she walked past she hit Sarah in the head with her elbow, "Oops!" she said and she kept walking and chuckling with her clique.

"Hey!" Ana exclaimed she would've confronted her if Sarah didn't stop her.

"It's okay, she's not worth it," she said rubbing her forehead.

"One day I wish you'd let me put her in her place. I'd take her out Downtown Metro style. You're way too nice."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "I just don't think that she's worth worrying or getting worked up about."

"Too nice," Ana declared once more.

* * *

Once they arrived at the school they got off the bus and were greeted by their friend, Connor. He was tall, but built, with blond hair, and green eyes. He greeted them awkwardly, Sarah thought that he was always like that, but it was usually only around her. Ever since he first met her a couple of years ago he thought she was the most beautiful he'd ever met. Ana liked to make fun of him when Sarah wasn't around and he would always blush and snap at her.

Ana told him what had happened on the bus and immediately looked at Sarah, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine really it was nothing."

All of the sudden she heard her name. She looked around and saw Grace and her followers gossiping across the way. Sarah could hear every word they said even though they were at least a hundred metres away. Then she heard conversations of others everywhere in the school, and police sirens a couple blocks away. It was loud and it hurt her ears, she put her hands over them to mask the noise.

"Sarah? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" asked Ana with concern.

"Oh yeah," she responded as she snapped out of the trance, "just a headache, I'm fine."

"It was probably that hit to the head. I don't see why you don't just let me teach her a lesson."

"Maybe not like that, but she's right Sarah. You can't let her treat you like that."

"Look, I'm thankful for your guy's concern, it's fine. She's not worth the effort and I don't want you guys to get hurt or worry about it. Okay?"

"Okay…"

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter 3! Now we're getting into Sarah discovering new things, and things should get more interesting. Thanks for your time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Let's get right into it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any DC characters, only my own OC**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Once the trio entered the school the bell rang and they went their separate ways to their classes. Sarah was in almost all classes above her grade so she didn't have many classes with her friends, but she still saw them throughout the day so it was okay. Her first class was Pre-Calculus 10, where she sat near the middle of the class next to a girl who slept for the majority of the lesson and a boy who had black hair, reading glasses, and tan skin. He always pays attention to the teacher, but doesn't speak, much like Sarah. When the teacher began to speak Sarah pulled out her paper and pencil and took notes. The class went by quite uneventfully, and then the bell rang signaling the end of class. She got up and noticed that the boy that sat beside her dropped his textbook and was heading out the door. After picking up the book she ran after him and once she caught up to him she said, "Excuse me, but you've dropped your textbook."

"Oh uhh, thank you," and with a strong blush on his face he turned and quickly walked away.

Sarah stood there, a little confused as to why he was so quick to run off. Soon her thoughts were cut off by Ana coming up behind her, "Hey, come on we're going to be late to gym."

Nodding her head and shaking her thoughts away she said, "Okay, let's go."

* * *

The girls got change and went out to the field. At their school the gym classes were split up, between the boys and girls. In gym they started each class with a lap of the track for a warm-up and then they would begin the sport they happened to be doing for the week. It wasn't a race, but Sarah wanted to get it over with so she ran at what she thought to be a decent speed. When she finish she noticed that the rest of the girls weren't even half way done and she didn't even sprint. Once she was done her lap, Ana came up beside Sarah and asked, "What the heck was that?"

"What?"

"That was so fast! I was just running and all of the sudden you're done the lap! Are you secretly the Flash's daughter or something?" Ana joked while gasping for air.

Then their coach blew the whistle as she walked out onto the field. She was a short, stalky, and loud woman, "Alright this week we're doing soccer. Half of you on that side and half on that side, LET'S GO!"

Ana and Sarah were on the same team and Grace was on the other, which made Ana want to win. Ana played on the school soccer team with Grace on it and she wanted to beat her and her attitude. Sarah didn't really have that competitive spark that Ana did, but she would still participate.

The match started and Grace was a goal keeper while Ana and Sarah were strikers. Sarah got the ball as soon as the whistle blew. With her natural athletic ability she easily made her way down the field and passed to another one of her teammates who missed the net.

"What's wrong Kent? Too afraid to shoot?" Grace taunted from her goal.

Sarah didn't really care it took a lot to make her angry, she was level headed just like her father. The next play Sarah got the ball again and was running down the field on a breakaway. Grace called at her from down the field, "Come on Kent don't be a loser like your nerd dad!"

Though Sarah didn't get angry at many things, when people talked poorly of her family her blood boiled. She began to run faster and faster down the field, it was almost blinding. When she was close enough she kicked the ball at the goal. The bullet of a ball hit Grace right in the stomach and she went flying into the back of the net. Everyone stopped and stared at the scene that had just unfolded in front of them. The coach and some of Grace's followers ran to her aid. She got up with their help and was sniffling and some people clapped for her. Ana came up beside Sarah who was frozen in place, "That was awesome."

The rest of the class continued uneventfully and at the end the coach asked Sarah to join the soccer team, to which she politely declined.

* * *

At lunch Sarah and Ana walked into the cafeteria and saw Connor sitting with their friends, Claire and Jason. Claire was blond, with green eyes, and was very smart. Jason had brown hair, and dark blue eyes, and had a kind smile that matched his personality. Ana sat down by Claire, and Connor quickly moved his books so Sarah could sit beside him, "Thanks," she smiled.

"You're wel-"

"What happened in your gym class today?" Claire blurted out curiously.

"How did you hear about that!?" Sarah panicked.

"Everyone's talking about it. How you put Grace in her place and-"

"Claire!" Jason exclaimed seeing the horrified look on Sarah's Face, "she probably doesn't want to talk about it."

"All I did was kick the ball…"

"And sent Grace flying, it was actually pretty awesome to see," stated Ana.

Just then Grace came up to the table, "Kent," she greeted/hissed.

"Oh hi Grace are you okay? I'm really sorry about what happened I didn't mean to do that."

"Whatever Kent, I see right through you. You'd better watch yourself!"

"Hey, leave her alone she said she didn't to," Connor defended.

"Stay out of this lover boy!" he turned red, "just watch your back."

With that she was gone and Sarah was embarrassed and annoyed. She hadn't meant to hurt anybody, and Grace was just so ignorant and impossible to deal with.

"Don't worry about it, she's just a jerk," comforted Jason.

Sarah just stared at the table. She had a bad feeling about the whole situation.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by quickly and with no disturbances. When the bell rang Sarah gathered her things and headed to her locker. It was near the back of the school and when she got there, there weren't any people around. She deposited her books and closed the locker. When she turned around she saw Grace standing there with a group of girls behind her.

"I told you to watch yourself Kent."

She approached and threw a punch at Sarah's face, but Sarah moved at an almost impossible speed and Grace's fist connected with the locker. She cried out in pain, and Sarah saw the surprised faces of four other girls. Soon they too move in on Sarah, who was dodging all incoming hits, until one girl manage to hit her in the back of the head. The girl cried out in pain, because it felt as though she had just punched a concrete wall. Sarah on the other hand barely felt the hit. Another girl ran at her, so Sarah dodged her and quickly grabbed her and threw her into the group and they all flew back into the lockers. This was her get away chance, so she gathered her things and ran off.

As she rounded the corner she ran into someone and they fell down, "Ow!"

They looked up and Sarah recognised him as the boy from her math class, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," she helped him up, "are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks," he smiled for the first time that she'd seen, "where are you off to in such a rush?"

Then Sarah heard voices from behind her, "Sorry I have to go. Sorry, bye!"

The boy just stared at her running down the hall way, until a group of girls ran past him.

"Where'd she go?" one girl said.

"Hey, you did you see a girl go past here?"

He thought for a moment, "Yeah she ran that way," he pointed in the opposite direction of where Sarah ran.

"Let's go!" the girl shouted.

* * *

Sarah made it to the front of the school and saw Barry waiting for her out front. She ran up and hugged him and said, "Let's go, now."

"Good to see you Sarah," he chuckled at the busy girl.

* * *

**A/N: Lots of action there. Hoped you liked it! Thanks for your time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any DC characters, only my own OC**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"So, are you going to tell me what all the rush is about?" Barry questioned.

"Umm…" Sarah pondered for a moment as she thought an excuse, and did one last check behind her, "I just really dislike school."

"Fair enough," said Barry as they walk down the busy streets of Metropolis. It wasn't that far of a walk from the school, only about 20 minutes. The duo arrived at the building in no time and were talking and laughing the whole way home. Sarah enjoyed Barry's company as he had a personality much like hers. He was somewhat quiet until you got to know him, very polite, and had a scientific and logical mind. When she was younger Barry would teach her all about his job and she admired his intelligence. She didn't see him as often as she used to, like the rest of her non-biological family, so it was a happy occasion when he did visit. The reason for this gathering was for business between the Flash and Superman. Barry had just, last week, defeated Gorilla Grodd again after he had escaped Central City's prison, again. Clark wanted to discuss the details of Grodd being transferred to another, more secure prison. Lois suggested that Barry come over for dinner and that the two could discuss their business later. Barry happily accepted and suggested that he meet Sarah after school.

Once they had gotten upstairs and Sarah unlocked the door to the apartment they were met by Lois and Clark preparing dinner. They greeted Barry and they all sat down to dinner and caught up with him. Sarah enjoyed hearing about Barry's job and what he'd been up to as of late. When they finished dinner Clark told Sarah that he and Barry would be discussing business to which she politely replied, "Okay, I'm just going to go to my room and do homework."

After she left Clark made sure that she was in her room and unable to hear their conversation.

* * *

Up in her room Sarah couldn't concentrate on her homework at all. All she could think about was the day she had just at school. It all started in the morning when she could hear everything around her. The sounds of people's conversations and city noise were deafening. Then in gym she had almost killed Grace with a soccer ball after running faster than she ever had before in her life. If all that weren't enough she'd been hit directly in the head and barely felt it, then she threw a bunch of girls into the lockers with ease. What was happening to her? She thought about telling her parents or her friends, but she didn't want them to think she was a freak.

Just then she remembered the nightmares, the ones that she'd been having for weeks now. Through she wouldn't tell her parents about them, they terrified her. All of them were the same. She was alone in a destroyed city with terrified people all around, just staring at her in horror. Shame and fear filled her as she saw her parents look at her and say, "What have you done?" She had no idea what it meant, but it scared her terribly.

All of the sudden she was broken out her thoughts by voices. It was coming from downstairs in the kitchen where Barry and Clark were speaking. She was way too far away to be able to hear them speak, but somehow she could. Covering her ears she tried to block it out, but she could still her them, "I'll be on scene in case anything goes wrong," Barry said.

"Would you like me to come too? I could fly overhead at a distance," offered Clark.

Fly? How would her dad fly? Probably in a helicopter or something, she had just assumed that they were talking about a crime that her dad would write an article about and that Barry was investigating.

Suddenly the voices stopped, and she sighed with relief. This was short lived though as the various sounds of the outside world began to fill her ears. All she could do was curl up in a ball and wait for it all to stop. Soon a knock on the door broke the noise and her hearing was back to normal.

"Sarah, Barry is leaving come and say goodbye," her mom called through the door.

Sarah got up and out of the fetal position and went downstairs. When she went around the corner she saw Barry saying goodbye to her mom and dad. She went up and hugged him tight, because she knew that she wouldn't see him for a while. It also gave her comfort to hug somebody right now. Barry on the other hand was anything but comfortable. Sarah had seemed to have gotten stronger over the years and was currently crushing him, but he didn't say anything.

"See you later kiddo," he said breathlessly as she let go.

"Please come and visit sooner next time," Sarah begged.

"You got it," he smiled as he walked out of the apartment.

After he left Sarah said goodnight and quickly went up to her room without another word. This concerned her parents and Lois went up to check on her, "Sarah, are you alright?"

"Yes thank you, I'm just really tired," she lied.

"Well okay then, I love you."

"Love you to."

* * *

When she woke up the next morning she felt awful. She barely slept a wink in the night, but didn't want to disturb her parents so she tried to be quiet. The sunlight streamed in through the window and made her fell slightly better. She slipped on a green wool-knit sweater and black jeans and once again grabbed her bag and jacket and descended down the stairs. When she turned the corner the familiar sight of her parents at the table calmed her, "Good morning," her dad smiled.

"Morning," Sarah said with a tired smile.

"Bad sleep?" her mom turned to look at her.

"Yeah just couldn't fall asleep, not a big deal."

"Sweetie, you know that you can tell us what's going on. Please, we want to help."

"Nothing is going on, I don't need your help," she snapped, she hadn't meant to though, "I-I I'm sorry, I have to go now."

She booked it out of the apartment and left her parents sitting there frozen with confusion. Heading for the stairs she was distraught and didn't know what was wrong. She grabbed the door handle to the stairs and quickly let go and looked down at it. It had a solid hand print in it from where she grabbed it. Then she heard her parents call her from down the hallway. She ran down the stairs and burst through the doors of the building, where thankfully her bus was pulling up. Running onto it she saw her parents come out of the building with worried looks on their faces. Sarah found a seat next to Ana and sat down, "Why are your parents out there?"

"Uh I think they're just heading to work," she said tiredly.

Ana could call the lie from a million miles, but didn't push the subject and gave her tired friend a hug. It was what Sarah needed and it made her feel better. She then felt a million times worse when she saw Grace board the bus and glare at her as she approached.

* * *

**A/N: A little bit of drama in there, but I think that there will be more action in the next chapter! Thanks to anyone who keeps coming back.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any DC characters, only my own OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sarah sat frozen in place as Grace began to get closer and closer to her. Ana looked at the terrified look on her friend's face and felt immediate concern.

"I must admit it's brave of you to show your face after yesterday's stunt, Kent," she growled as she sat in the seat across from Sarah.

"I was just defending myself, after _you _and your gang tried to beat me up," Sarah hung her head low.

"What!?" Ana exclaimed, clearly afraid for her friend's safety and wellbeing.

Grace ignored her and kept going, "I don't care what it _was_, it just better not happen again. Do you understand?"

Sarah just turned her head away as if the memory pained her, "Hey you better just stay away from her! If you ever hurt her-" she cut Ana off.

"Hurt her? We already tried that, but she's already some sort of freak. Don't you worry though we'll be back," and with that she got up and went to the back of the bus.

Sarah looked up at her friend; Ana was expecting an explanation of what had happened. She didn't know what to say to her; 'Hey I've been acquiring some super human abilities lately and beat up Grace and her cronies.' That probably wouldn't go over well.

"What happened?" Ana finally blurted out, as her friend wasn't getting on with it, "Di-did Grace try to beat you up?"

She received a nod in response, "And you beat them up? All of them?"

"Okay, it was in self defense I didn't mean to hurt anybody and I was just trying to get away and…" she couldn't think of any more excuses.

"That's amazing!" Ana exclaimed, "It's about time that somebody put her in her place!"

Ana could see to fear in Sarah's eyes, "We don't have to talk about it anymore."

"Thank you," Sarah sighed in relief.

* * *

Once they arrived at the school Connor was waiting for them as per usual. As soon as they got off the bus he noticed Sarah and how she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"A-are you okay?" he stumbled out.

Sarah snapped out of her phase of fear, "Oh uhh, yes. Yeah thanks I'm fine," she smiled a weak smile.

Connor wasn't convinced and turned to Ana with concern, "I'll fill you in later," she whispered.

Sarah said goodbye and made her way to her math class. She entered the class just as the bell rang and sat down in her seat. So lost in thought see hadn't even noticed that the boy beside her was looking at her. He scanned the concentrated face she had on. It was focused, but had a tinge of fear to it.

"Hey," he finally said.

"Oh hi," she turned to face him. She had never really looked at him before. He was very handsome.

"Are you okay? You look a little uh stressed."

"Oh yeah I'm fine thanks," she was getting kind of sick of people asking how she was, then she remembered, "and um sorry about yesterday… I mean when I ran into you…" she trailed off embarrassed.

He laughed a little, "It's fine, but it felt like a ran into a brick wall," he saw that she was embarrassed, "anyways, why were you running from those girls anyway?"

Sarah started to panic internally, but just then the teacher started the lesson and she shrugged at him. He gave her a knowing smile. She was wondering why she'd never talked to him before, he seemed nice and charming. The rest of the lesson went on without a hitch and soon the bell rang.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked as he pulled off his glasses and flashed a friendly smile as they walked out of the class together.

"Definitely," she said confidently, showing hints of the Sarah that she was before these events.

Once he had left leaving Sarah standing in the hallway Ana came up behind her, "Oooo who was that?"

Sarah thought about it for a second and realised that she didn't his name, but she settled on telling her friend, "None of your business," she said mischievously.

Ana smiled at her friend's change in mood and put her hands up, "Fair enough!"

* * *

They got to gym class and Sarah was intent on staying away from Grace at all costs. She was able to do so for the whole class without any issues. Even eye contact was off the table for Sarah until things died down.

At lunch when she and Ana walked into the cafeteria she could hear the whispers and see everyone looking at her. She pretended not to notice and kept her head down. When they got to where their friends were sitting they looked up at her. Claire just held up her hand and Sarah gave her a confused look.

"High five me," she said happily.

"For what?"

"What do you think? Everyone's talking about how you finally stood up to Grace and her followers and taught them a lesson," she explained, "we're very proud of you."

"I didn't want to 'teach anybody a lesson', I was just trying to get away," she muttered

"W-wait, get away? Were they attacking you or something?" asked Connor frantically.

"Seriously? Nobody heard about that part!" Sarah groaned and buried her face into Connor's arm, he blushed, "worst week ever."

"Is she really going around telling everyone that Sarah beat her up?" asked Ana.

"Yeah, but nobody believes that Sarah would just take her down randomly. Anyway did you take on all of those girls at once?" asked Jason.

"It was nothing; I was just trying to get away. Could we please talk about something else?" she asked sweetly and hopefully.

"Yes we can," Connor smiled a reassuring smile at her, which made her feel better.

* * *

In her physics class they just had a work block to catch up on any missing work. Sarah didn't have anything to work on, so she was left with her thoughts. She sat near the back of the class and didn't talk to anyone, mainly because they were all older. Thinking about all the events that had happened she remembered her parents. She had basically ran away from them and left them there worried and confused. This really got to her, because she hated it when her parents were upset and the fact that she had caused it made it worse. Thankfully her thoughts were cut off by the bell and she headed to Art class. She wasn't all that in to art, but she needed a fine arts credit to graduate so she thought that she may as well get it over with now. Besides Jason and Ana were in the class so it wasn't awful and Sarah was actually good at it.

As she was walking down the hallway someone pushed her and she hit the locker hard, dropping all of her books. She bent down to grab them, but the person held her up on the locker. It was Grace and she and her gang were back. Sarah tried to get free without using her strength, but couldn't. Everyone gathered around and stared. Sarah didn't want a repeat of last time, especially not in front of the school.

"What are you going to do now? Put on another show for the whole school?" she hissed into Sarah's face.

Sarah didn't look at her, she just lay against the locker and grabbed the surface for comfort. Suddenly she heard someone call out, "Hey let her go!"

It was the boy from her Math class, "Get out of here it's none of your business!"

"I think you've made it everyone's business," gesturing to the crowd, "now let go of her."

"Fine, but next time no one will come to save you Kent," she said as she dropped her grasp and left down the hallway.

As the crowd disburse he helped her collect her books and helped her up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you for helping me."

"It's no problem, you shouldn't let her do that. We all know that you can take her," he joked.

"Well that's kind of what I'm trying to avoid," she sighed, "by the way I never caught your name."

"I'm Mason Anderson."

"My name's Sarah," she smiled, "and thank you so much for the help there, but have to go now. Goodbye!"

He waved at her as she made her way down the hall. He couldn't believe that she actually wanted to talk to him. With that he made his way to his next class happily.

* * *

Sarah finally made it to after the disaster she had just experienced. She saw Ana and Jason and sat down next to them at their table. When she sat down they both looked up and exclaimed, "Sarah!"

"Oh my gosh, thank goodness you're okay!" she hugged her, "some kids were talking about what happened and we were just about to go find you, but they said that it was all over!"

Sarah chuckled at her friend's concern and told her that she was alright and not to worry. The two were utterly relieved that their friend was okay and thankful for Mason who had come along to defend her.

They continued the rest of the class as usual and Sarah was happy that things felt like they were normal. Jason would complain that he hates art and isn't any good and that the only reason that he's in the class is for the same reason a Sarah, but that it's not fair that's she's actually good at art. Ana would sit there and joke and laugh while creating a work of art. Soon the bell rang and the class disbursed into the hall.

Jason said goodbye to the girls who were heading to the bus. There they found Connor who took the afternoon bus with them and Sarah spotted Mason. She walked up to him and asked him what bus he takes and he said, "Number 21."

"Me too, if you're not sitting with anyone would you like to sit with me and my friends?"

"I'd love to."

Connor wasn't happy with this new guy sitting and talking with Sarah, but Ana nudged him and mouthed, "BE NICE."

Ana peppered Mason with questions as she usually does and Sarah sat there chuckling at Mason's overwhelmed face. They found out that he lived with his dad who was a scientist of some sort and that his mom had passed away when he was very young. He was a very nice boy and Sarah liked his personality.

Everything was nice until the bus began to go through a three lane intersection right near the harbour and Sarah briefly looked out the window. She saw a semi-truck honking and barrelling towards them.

* * *

**A/N: Left it off with a cliff-hanger. Thanks to anyone who keeps coming back!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so a couple of chapters ago there was a review talking about how long it's taking for Clark and Lois to tell Sarah the truth. The reason as to why I waited so long was to have her find out the truth was so you could watch her experience everything as a confused teenagers rather than a child. It was mostly just my preference also, so sorry if it was too long! Anyways though it may be a few days until the next chapter goes up so here's another one, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any DC characters, only my own OC.**

* * *

The truck hit the front of the bus and sent it spinning uncontrollably off the street and into the water. Once in the water the bus began to sink slowly and the water began to rise on the inside. There were screams everywhere and everyone was panicking. Sarah looked around the bus and saw the distressed faces of her friends and peers. She knew she could do something and suddenly a burst of bravery shot through her.

Making her way to the back of the bus she heard her friends call her name, but she kept going. When she reached the window on the back door of the bus she punched it and it shattered like it had been hit by a wrecking ball, but her hand remained clear of any cuts. She then proceeded to jump out the back and into the freezing water. Inside the bus the students were up to their necks in water and about to take what they thought was their last breath until the bus began to move up and out of the water. The water descended down to the floor and the bus was pushed up the shore near the docs.

Everyone sighed in relief and Connor was the first to start looking for Sarah. It didn't take long for him to look to the back of the bus to where the door had fallen off during the ascend to the surface. What he saw was astonishing. Sarah had pushed the bus out of the water and saved them all. Ana then too looked back to see her friend dive back into the water. She ran to the back to see where she went and saw Sarah rise back out of the water and toss Grace onto the shore.

"Sarah…" was all that could escape Ana's lips as she stared at her in shock.

Sarah looked up and her tired expression turned to fear. Then she began to run. She didn't know where exactly, but she needed to get out of there.

* * *

Clark heard the commotion from his cubicle in the Daily Planet and poked his head up. He then proceeded to get up and made his way to the exit.

"Where are you off to?" Lois asked as she walked behind him.

"A bus just went down into the harbour, there are kids on there."

"Go then!" Lois exclaimed.

He exited the building and in a flash he was no longer mild mannered Clark Kent, but Superman. Flying through the sky he followed his ears to where the accident had occurred. When he got there he saw the bus, and the number. Once he realised that it was his daughter's he listened for her heartbeat. It didn't take long for him to spot Sarah running away from the wreck. Swooping down he checked to make sure that the kids on the bus were alright then he went for Sarah.

* * *

She couldn't believe she just did that, in front of her friends and people she knew. Crying and still running away at a fast rate she felt two strong arms pick her up. She looked at who they belonged to and she didn't see Superman, but she saw her dad. As they flew off she cried into his shoulder, "I saved them, I pushed the bus out of the water."

Clark's heart sank and he came to the realization that his daughter shared the same burden as he did, "Shhh… It's okay," he whispered to her trying to calm her down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he smiled slightly as he thought that he might've squeaked by without an explanation, but no such luck.

"Well talk about when we get home okay?" he dodged.

She nodded into his shoulder and stayed liked that until they reached the apartment.

* * *

Lois waited in the apartment nervously pacing back and forth. She got the news that the bus that had been hit was Sarah's and after being shooed away from the wreck she decided that she would go home and wait for any news or for Sarah to get home safely. What she didn't expect was for Clark to fly on to terrace carrying Sarah in his arms. She ran over to them and embraced the two in a hug tight hug. When she released she examined Sarah to make sure she was okay and she was minus the soaking wet clothing.

"Thank goodness you're alright," she hugged her again.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good thing your dad got I wouldn't have been able to live without you."

"Actually about that," Clark said, "looks like she adopted more from me than we thought."

"Excuse me?"

Clark explained what had happened while Sarah went to her room to change. Once she had done that she dreaded going back down to speak with her parents about what had happened. She had hoped that they would decide that it was too traumatic to talk about and would drop all other subjects other than the part where they explain her father being Superman. When she got back down she saw her dad back in street clothes minus his glasses and her mom both with serious and concerned looks on their faces, which meant no such luck.

"Sarah, we know you have questions and we plan to answer them, but we also have a few for you," her dad said.

"Okay."

"How long have you noticed these, uh, abilities?" he asked.

"Well it started about a month or two ago. Right around when the nightmares started I guess," she trailed off.

"That long ago!" Lois exclaimed, "Sarah, honey why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know I guess I didn't want you to think I was weird, or crazy, or a freak," she responded with her head low.

"Sarah, we want you to know that you can come to us about anything. We won't ever judge you and we will always be there for you," comforted Clark.

"Well, I know you can't judge me now, _Superman_," she said with a slight smile.

"Ooo she got you on that one," Lois joked and received a playful glare, "but we not just things like this. Anything that worries or troubles you, we want you to know that we're here for you."

"I know that," she smiled, then her face got serious, "but why didn't you tell me?"

Lois and Clark looked at each other with serious expressions. They knew this day would come eventually then Clark said, "We wanted to tell Sarah, but we wanted to wait until we knew if you had abilities as well, or until you were older and I guess we just kept putting it off. I'm sorry that I kept this from you."

Sarah went forward and pulled her dad into a hug, "It's okay, just no more secrets okay?"

"Okay," he said as he hugged her tighter than he could anyone else, now that he knew that he could, "and I'm so proud of you for what you did today."

When they pulled away Lois said, "Me too, but what's with you two and buses," Clark gave her a knowing smile remembering what had happened to him when he was young, then she looked at Sarah's confused face and laughed a little then said, "If we're done with secrets I guess it's time we paid Bruce a visit."

"What? Why?"

Both her parents looked at each other a little nervously, both thinking about what was to come.

* * *

**A/N: There's the big reveal! Like I said I may not be able to post new chapters for the next couple of days sorry! But I'll see you next time! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay I'm back with another one! Special thanks to anyone who has reviewed, followed, favourite, or has kept coming back to read. It really means a lot and I'm glad that you are enjoying it so far!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any DC characters, only my own OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Dr. Magnus Anderson was working diligently in his lab at the Metropolis University when a large man barged into the room. He looked up from his work to see two men dressed in black suits standing behind another man in a business suit who wasn't nearly as big as the others.

"Hello gentlemen, how may I help you?" he said calmly.

"Dr. Anderson, I've heard much about you and you're work in Quantum and Particle Physics and Engineering. It's all very intriguing," he replied with a mischievous smile.

"Thank you, but if I may ask who are you?" Magnus asked as the bad feeling that this man gave him grew.

"Ah, how rude of me," he said confidently and a bit sarcastically, "I am Lex Luthor, head of LexCorp and I have a proposition for you."

Magnus gave him a look that showed his extreme skepticism, "You see LexCorp has recently gone through a slight setback in its progress."

"I heard that you were on your way to becoming one of the country's most powerful companies, until Superman uncovered your plot to take over Metropolis," he accused.

"Yes, well we've all heard some things I suppose, but I still have an offer for you," Lex got back on track, "I've heard about your recent work with machines that are capable of moving particles at a supercharged rate. After hearing about this I did some research on particle physics and what I came up with told me that with the correct modifications, made by you of course, this machine could become an ultimate weapon. This is exactly what I need to put me on top, to let m rule them all!"

"You're mad!" Magnus said in horror.

"You call it mad Magnus and I call it ambition."

"I won't do it, you'll never get your hands on this technology!"

"Oh I was afraid of that. Dr. Anderson if you refuse to help me I have ways of making you join me and let me assure they aren't pleasant."

"I don't care Mr. Luthor, now please get out of my lab."

"Okay if you insist," Luthor said innocently, "By the way Magnus, how is that son of yours?"

With that Lex Luthor was gone and had left Magnus with a look of pure horror on his face. Not Mason, not the only person he loved in this world. He tried to clear the whole situation out of his head and tried to assure himself that everything would be alright.

* * *

About three hours later he got the worst phone call that he could imagine. The woman on the phone had informed him that his son's bus had just been in an accident and that he was at the hospital. Magnus wasted no time in getting down there. When he got to the emergency ward he found his son laying on a gurney with a cast on his right hand, a black eye, and a pack of ice on his head. He rushed over and hugged him tight, relieved to find him in decent shape.

"Hey Dad," Mason said weakly.

"I'm so glad you're okay. What happened?"

"Our bus got hit by a truck and we went spiraling into the harbour and all I remember after that is seeing Sarah at the end of the bus l-like she pushed it out or something," he cringed trying to remember.

"Who's Sarah? Oh never mind I'm just glad that you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine Dad."

Just then Magnus' phone buzzed and he excused himself from his son's bedside, "Hello?"

"So how is that son of yours Magnus?"

* * *

As they arrived at Wayne Manor Clark looked down at his daughter. He remembered years ago when he refused to let Bruce run any tests on Sarah, because he thought that she was too young, but even now when she was grown up it still didn't feel right.

On the plane ride there Sarah was quiet and kept to herself. At first she was intent on finding out why they were going to Gotham, but after a while she just gave up when her parents wouldn't tell her. She was worried that they were going to tell Bruce about her, but then she realised that he probably already knew about her dad if they were going to see him after what had happened.

They made their way up to the doors and knocked and soon after Alfred opened the door and greeted them. He noticed that Sarah wasn't her usual self, still friendly and kind, but less upbeat. Of course he had known what had happened, because Clark called Bruce before they left.

As soon as they entered the mansion Sarah saw Bruce, wearing the same stern expression as always. He looked at her parents and nodded then he turned and looked at Sarah. He motioned for her to follow him and she looked at her mom and dad who gave her and encouraging nod back. She followed him thinking that this wasn't the Bruce that she was used to, usually once he saw her he lightened up, but not this time. He led her down the hall into the library and he began to pull out a book from the shelf, Sherlock Holmes, then he stepped back. The case flew up and revealed a stairway into a cave of some sort. As they walked down the steps the cave opened up to a place with computers, vehicles, and all sorts of things in it all with one reoccurring theme.

"Batman? Seriously?" she asked.

"Yes," he said as he turned to face her and his face lightened up a bit, "but you can't tell anybody, okay?"

"Yeah, I got," she said while examining certain things about the cave.

"Good, now shall we begin?"

"Begin what?"

"I suspected that he would leave the instruction up to me," he said, "Your parents brought you here so I could run some tests to see where you're at with your abilities, what ones you will possess, and a few scans and such. Now shall we begin?"

They started off by Sarah lying on a large table with a bright white light above her. Bruce said that this will take an x-ray and scan her body's cells to determine her mix of DNA. The process only took a minute or two and then they were done. Next were the tests that would determine her abilities.

"Okay, I want you to focus and try to listen to where your parents are and what they're doing. I know you haven't had a lot of practice, but just try."

She closed her eyes and focused causing her nose to scrunch a bit, "Um they're upstairs in the great room… Both of them are on the phone."

"What are they saying?" he pushed.

"That's a bit intrusive don't you think?" she received a look in return, "Okay, okay. My mom is talking to the police and telling them that I'm alright… My dad is talking to… Kara? He's telling her about me. Wait if Kara is my dad's real cousin then does that mean that she is…" Sarah came to the realization, "Supergirl."

Bruce nodded, "Who else? I mean all of this non-biological family there has to be more right?"

He was impressed with her thinking and how fast she caught on, "Think Sarah, I think that you'll be able to match them up pretty quickly.'

It was kind of difficult seeing as her parents had steered her away from the topic of 'superheroes' her entire life, and Bruce soon realised this. He walked over to his computer and brought up images of all the heroes that she knew as family. After seeing them in the pictures she was able to match the faces easily, "Diana is Wonder Woman, Hal is Green Lantern, Barry is the Flash, Arthur is Aquaman, and that's Richard, but I don't know his other name."

"He calls himself "Nightwing" and he was once my sidekick," he looked down at Sarah who was staring at the screen, "That was very impressive how you were able to determine everyone's identity."

"Well I've known them my whole life so it wasn't too difficult… So what's next?"

"I thought that we should test strength next," he said while leading her over to a punching bag, "Nothing high-tech, but it'll give us a sense at where you're at."

Just then Lois and Clark made their way down the steps to where Bruce stood with Sarah. Bruce acted as if they hadn't arrived, "Now hit it."

"I don't want them to watch," she said motioning towards her parents.

"Why?" asked Lois curiously.

"Because it's embarrassing."

"Okay" she said while they turned around.

Suddenly they heard a _BOOM _then a _CRASH _shortly after. They both turned around to see the punching bag buried deep within the wall on the other side of the cave.

"Very good and now that Clark's here we can try the vision stuff. Clark if you would, please show her how to do it."

"How do we even know that she'll be able to?"

Bruce motioned to another computer monitor which showed a bunch of confusing numbers and statistics, "This is the scan that we just took. It shows that Sarah here is 99% Krytonian, it seems that those cells overpowered the human ones. She should have all of your abilities."

"Okay do you want to give it a go?" he asked looking at her distressed expression.

"Um sure, what do I do?"

"Well look at the ceiling," he pointed, "now focus and look past it."

She did as she was told and was able to see up through the floor into the entire manor. All of the rooms were perfectly clear to her and she could she Alfred tending to things. When she looked back down she let out a small, uncomfortable squeak as she could see through her dad, mom, Bruce. It was beyond creepy so she closed her eyes and when she opened them everything was back to normal.

"Okay," she said slowly as she was still recovering from that scene, "now what?"

"Heat vision," Clark said.

"What's that?"

"It's where we're able to focus and shoot a beam of heat at something, when in control you can change its size and strength. Just look at something and think about what you want to do and it will come"

Sarah looked at the wall and focused her energy at it and soon a red beam shot from her eyes and blasted the wall, "Ow," she said simply.

"Yeah the first time it hurt, but it gets better. I can't believe how fast you've caught on."

"Yes she's a smart one," said Bruce as he winked at her.

Just then Sarah and Clark heard a _woosh _upstairs, "Kara's here," they both said and Clark looked down and smiled at her.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter 8 and the Batcave. I hope that you guys liked it. Thanks for your time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey there guys, I'm back with another chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any DC characters, only my own OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Sarah!" Kara called as she ran up to her and embraced her in a loving hug, "Are you okay? How do you feel? Clark told me about what happened."

"Hey Kara," she managed to squeak out, "I'm fine it just may take some getting used to."

Kara could see the discomfort in her cousin's eyes. It reminded her of the way that she felt when she first arrived on Earth and was discovering her powers, "Well, you know that I'm always here if you need me and I can answer all your questions honestly now."

This gave Sarah comfort knowing that her cousin and one of her best friends would be there for her and be able to help her with things. The two had become very close and it always made Sarah happy when she got to see her. Sarah dove into another hug and buried her face into Kara's shoulder, "Thank you."

After they pulled away Sarah spotted Richard standing over by Bruce and she went up and hugged him as well. Once they were done everyone piled into the great room and caught up, because it was a rare occasion when they all got to see each other as friends and family, even if the circumstances weren't ideal. While they talked Sarah felt as if everything were back to normal for a moment. Soon it was time to go and they all said their goodbyes, "Bye everyone, and Sarah if you ever need to talk just call me."

"Okay I will," and with that she and Richard flew off, then she hugged Alfred and Bruce goodbye.

"Have a safe trip home Miss Sarah."

"I'll be checking in every once in a while okay?" said Bruce.

"Okay bye!" and they headed to the airport.

* * *

"Luthor? What are you talking about?" asked Magnus frantically.

"I told you that it wouldn't be pretty Magnus and it can only get worse for you from here, so why don't we make a deal? If you work for me and create the weapons of my desire then I will leave your family alone. Do we have a deal?"

"If I do this you promise to leave my son alone?"

"Yes of course," Luthor said and Magnus could swear that he could hear him smile on the other end of the line.

He pondered for a second. Doing this for this evil man may result in the downfall of the entire city or country! But he couldn't risk Mason's safety anymore, "Fine, I'll help you."

"Good choice Dr. Anderson. Meet me in my office on the top floor of LexCorp tomorrow morning. See you then," the line went dead and the feeling of dread grew in the pit of Magnus' stomach.

"Dad? Are you okay?" called Mason from the bed.

"Oh yes I'm fine son, but I thinks it's time that we got you home," he said with a weak smile, fearing what was to come.

* * *

When the Kent's got home Lois went to go check to see if there were any messages left while they were gone, "Oh dear."

"What's wrong?" Clark asked while he walked over to her, "Woah…"

"What's going on?" Sarah asked a little worried.

"There are 62 unanswered messages on the machine." Lois clarified.

"Oh no…" was all she managed to say. She couldn't imagine why there would be that many messages after her mom already spoke with the police and cleared everything up. It couldn't be the news, because everyone had seen Superman at the site and assumed that he had saved the bus. Lois and Clark both had the same thoughts as Sarah.

"I guess the only way to find out is to listen to them," Lois said and Clark nodded, so she pressed play.

_"__Hey Sarah, it's Ana," _Sarah sighed in relief at the fact that it wasn't the government or something, _"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. You ran off pretty fast, actually __**really **__fast, but I just wanted to call just to see if you were okay. So uh goodbye." –click._

Sarah was happy that her friend was okay was concerned for her, but she knew that she saw everything and was scared to talk to her. Her thoughts were dashed by her dad, "Are these all from Ana?"

"Probably you know how she gets when she's worried," said Lois with a chuckle and the next message started.

_"__Hi Sarah, just Ana again. I just wanted to let you know that I got your bag from the bus… Everything's kind of wet, but you know I uh just wanted to let you know okay bye,"-click._

_"__Okay so I just wanted to make sure that you were okay again, because you're not answering and I'm just worried. The police said that your mom cleared everything up and that your safe, but I just wanted to make sure… Plus I think we should talk about what happened, so okay bye,"-click._

That last part made Sarah shiver. She didn't want to talk about it and she didn't know what she was going to tell Ana.

_"__He-h-hello? Oh, uh hi this is uh uh um Connor… I just wanted to um check and see if Sarah was um uh okay, so I um hope you are well and um goodbye,"-click._

"He hasn't quite grown out of his awkward phase yet has he?" said Clark and this made Lois give a laugh as she knew why he was so timid.

_"__Hello, it's Mason from school. I just wanted to make sure that Sarah was okay. I didn't see her after the wreck as I um kind of got knocked out and I didn't see her at the hospital so I was just wondering how she was. Thanks for your time, goodbye,"-click._

"Who's Mason?" Clark asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"He's my friend from my math class," Sarah said quickly.

_"__Hi Ana again, just checking to see if you're back yet, but I guess not. I'm with Connor he said that he called you too-"_

_"__Tell her I say hi."_

_"__Oh shush! Anyway please call me back bye."-click._

"What am I going to do…" mumbled Sarah.

"What do you mean?" asked Lois.

"I think that they may have seen me…"

Clark thought hard for a moment about a cover story that Sarah could tell her friends. It then crossed his mind about how his parents must've had to go through this often. Just then he came up with an explanation, "Okay you're going tell your friends that as you were trying to find a way out you fell out of the bus and held onto the back as Superman pushed it out of the water."

"That sounds believable."

"I don't know maybe you should tell them or at least just Ana," said Lois, which earned her a disbelieving look from Sarah and Clark, "I'm just saying it may be good for her to have a friend here that she can talk to and I'm sure that Ana wouldn't say anything if we asked her to," she said rather casually.

Clark thought for a moment then said, "She's right, I didn't have anyone my age that I could talk to when I was younger and it made me feel rather alone. So if you want to tell I think that that would be okay."

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tell Ana about what she could do and who dad was? She couldn't do and she wouldn't it wouldn't be fair to Ana. Lois could see that Sarah was conflicted, "Sarah I think that you should do what makes you feel comfortable," she said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I think I should start by calling her back," she got up and took the phone to her room. She was nervous for what the conversation entailed and wasn't sure what she wanted to do. When she dialed the number someone picked up after a few rings.

"Hello?" it was Ana.

"Hey Ana, it's Sarah."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was just some more after math of the wreck. Please feel free to review and let me know if you like it. Thanks for your time and for anyone who reviewed, followed, favourite, or came back!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for coming back for another chapter and I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Walking into the LexCorp building felt very _wrong _to say the least, to Magnus. Lex Luthor was an awful man who had a goal to control everything and here he was, going to go aid him in his conquest. Every time this thought came into his head he thought of his son and how he had to keep him safe no matter what.

He walked up to the front desk where a cheerful secretary pointed him to the elevators. There were a hundred and something floors in the building and he knew that he had to go to the very top. The ride was quick and when he got off he walked down a grand hallway to one of the biggest sets of doors he had ever seen, guarded by the two large men in suits. Without a word they opened the door for him and let him enter the office. It was a room mainly composed of windows, which allowed a view of the entire city. Magnus gazed at the city until Lex swung around in his chair at his desk, "Why hello Dr. Anderson. What a pleasure it is to see you again."

Magnus just stood there with a stoic look on his face, "Well I can see that you'd like to get straight to the point. I've brought you here today to show you where you'll be working for the next while on the weapon."

A surprised look made its way onto Magnus' face, "Oh Magnus, you didn't think that I would allow you to work on a project like this in your lab would you? Oh dear no, it's far too secret for that. Now let's go over some plans shall we?"

He sighed, thinking that this was going to be a long and stressful day.

* * *

"Sarah! Oh thank goodness it's you!" exclaimed Ana from the other end of the line, "Are you okay? You ran off so quickly at the accident I didn't even get a chance to talk to you and then I blacked out and it was just a mess-"

"Wait, you blacked out are you okay?" Sarah asked worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah just a little hit to the head a little blood loss, but I'm fine don't worry. I was actually worried about you and with what's been happening with you and stuff…" she trailed off not wanting to cross any lines. Over the last day or so since the wreck Ana couldn't stop thinking about what had happened and what Sarah had done. Connor told her that there must be a perfectly good explanation for it, but she knew what she had seen.

"Oh uh yeah, I'm fine…" they were both silent, neither knew what to say to the other.

"Sarah you know if something is going on you can tell me and I won't judge you and tell anyone."

"I know that and thank you, but I don't think that there's anything to tell."

"But what about at the accident, when the bus was saved?"

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked playing dumb as best as she could.

"Maybe we should talk about this in person," Ana suggested in an unusual serious tone.

"Um okay, but I'm still not sure if there's anything really to talk about. Superman came and saved the bus and I fell out of the back while looking for a way out, that's kind of it."

"Can you come over tomorrow?" she said hopefully and ignoring Sarah's cover story.

"Yeah, tomorrow sounds good."

"Okay great! See you then!" then she hung up.

In Sarah's mind that couldn't have gone any worse. She was an awful liar and Ana probably saw right through the whole thing. Everything was changing and she didn't like it. She wanted to take her mind off everything so she decided to go see Connor and see how he was doing. Grabbing her jacket she went downstairs.

"So, how'd it go?" her dad asked.

"Weren't you listening?" she said with a smug smile.

"Of course not! I'm offended at your false accusations!" he exclaimed dramatically.

Lois rolled her eyes, "Sarah, are you going to be okay to meet with Ana tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine, but could I go visit Connor and see how he's doing right now?"

"Yes, that's fine just be home by dinner."

"Okay, goodbye," just like that she was gone.

The walk to Connor's apartment building was only about ten minutes so Sarah didn't mind. She also thought that it may clear her head to go for small walk. As she walked down the streets of Metropolis she watched as people went about their busy lives with worries and stresses far different from hers. Arriving at the building she greeted the doorman who knew who she was and began to walk up the stairs. Once she got to his door she knocked softly and the door opened slightly after, but she didn't see anybody until she looked down.

"Sarah's here!" a little girl resembling Connor's eyes and hair, lunged forward and hugged her. It was his little sister that always liked it when Sarah came over.

"Hey there Rachel," she laughed.

"Oh Rachel let the girl be," her mother said as she came to the door and Rachel let go, "Hello Sarah it's good to see you. How have you been since the accident?"

"I'm fine thanks I wasn't hurt, but is Connor here I wanted to see how he was doing."

"Sorry dear, but he's not here right now, but I'll tell him that you stopped by," she said with a smile.

"Okay, thank you and I was just wondering if he was okay, like if he was hurt badly."

"Oh no he's fine just a few cuts and scratches."

"That's good I'm glad that you're all well. Goodbye," she said while walking away.

She was disappointed as she walked down the stairs and out of the building. Usually when she was with Connor she felt better and he could make her laugh. Lost in thought she continued to walk out the doors and she hit something, or someone.

"I'm so sorry are you-" she stopped and looked at who she had hit.

"Is this like your thing?" Mason said as he laughed as Sarah helped him up.

Sarah laughed and blushed as Mason brushed himself off, "I'm so sorry are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," there was a slight pause as he looked down at her until he snapped out of it, "So how have you been? You know since the accident."

"Um I'm fine, but how are you? Oh my gosh your arm! And your eye!" she hadn't even noticed.

He laughed at her concern, "I'm fine don't worry about it," they paused again, he was admiring her beauty when he took a leap of faith, "Hey would like to come over to my place for a bit?"

"Sure sounds like fun," she said with a casual smile as they walked off together.

His building was just around the corner and they made it to the apartment in less than five minutes. When he opened the door the first thing she noticed were all of the books. There were a bunch of selves just filled to the brim with them. She walked around and admired the collection, which ranged from Physics to Biology and Fiction to History.

"The Science ones are my father and I'm more of a history buff," Mason said while he took he jacket off.

"It's an amazing collection."

"They're mostly for my dad and his work, but I love reading so you know," he came up behind her and then realised how close he really was. He blushed when she looked up at him and they stayed there for a moment until she broke away and brushed some stray hair out of her face. After that moment they just sat and talked for a while and Sarah was having a good time as Mason could make her laugh easily. Soon Sarah heard someone at the door and Magnus walked in. They both stood as he walked in.

"Hey Mason how-," he saw Sarah, "oh hello who's this?"

"Um Dad this is Sarah she's in my Math class at school," he said shyly.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Sarah, I'm Magnus," he said tiredly from the day he just had.

"You're Magnus Anderson? Dr. Magnus Anderson? I've heard all about your work, it's amazing what you're doing with particle and quantum physics."

"Thank you that really means a lot. Will you be staying for dinner?"

Sarah looked at the time and told him politely that she had to get going. After they said goodbye Magnus turned to his son, "She's pretty."

Mason almost fell over at his dad's words.

* * *

When Sarah got home she was just in time for time for dinner, but only her mom was in the kitchen, "Hey mom, where's dad?"

"Oh hi honey he's taking care of a fire downtown, but should be home soon," she said casually and Sarah just shrugged as this had become the new normal for her, "So how's is Connor?"

"Oh he wasn't home, but his mom said that he was okay."

Lois stopped, "So where were you all afternoon?"

"Oh I ran into Mason and went over to his place for a while."

"Okay, how is he? He was on the bus as well right?"

"Yeah, he broke his arm and has a black eye…"

"Oh dear, well it could've been a lot worse if you weren't there. Don't forget it, you saved everyone," she said as she hugged her.

"Thanks mom."

When she pulled away Sarah sat there and thought for a bit. She was glad that her friends were okay and that everyone was safe and she was also happy about her new friend and how fast they clicked. Then she remembered about her meeting with Ana that was to come tomorrow and she became very nervous.

"Sarah…" her mom gasped, "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm just thinking."

"Okay, that's good, but you're floating…"

"What?" she looked down to see that her feet were two feet off the ground, "Oh I forgot about that one."

Just then Clark came in through the window with a _woosh. _He stopped and stared at his daughter who was floating off the ground.

"Hey Dad, I know you've had a long day, but could you help me get down from here?"

He laughed and gently pulled down to the ground and realised that she was shaking slightly. He pulled her into a comforting hug, "Hey. Hey it's okay."

After that the night went on normally and it made Sarah feel better. When she said goodnight and went up to her room she still felt a little off. Plus she still had a lot of energy from the day. She couldn't stop thinking about how she was floating earlier. Every kid ever always wishes that they could fly, but here she was scared of the fact that she could actually do it. She hadn't really flown yet though and she was feeling brave. Walking over to her window she opened it and looked at the city below. The night wind blew in and through her hair. Confidence was coursing through her and she began to float off the sill just like before. She lunged herself forward and began to soar over the city. It was the most amazing feeling and she was happy for the first time in a while.

What she didn't know was that her dad was watching her from his window and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The morning came quicker than Sarah would've appreciated and she was woken up to the nagging thought of meeting Ana today. What was she going to say? Would Ana even bring up her abilities? Of course she would that's the whole reason why they were meeting in the first place. Furthermore, Sarah couldn't decide whether or to just tell Ana the truth. It would be nice to have someone to talk to and she knew that Ana would never judge her. That's a big burden to put on somebody though, to keep a secret like that. All of these thoughts swirled about Sarah's head as she lay there staring at the ceiling.

Soon the time to get and get ready came and she slowly prepared for the day ahead. She had had a good sleep and her naturally beautiful face looked rejuvenated and like she'd already gotten ready. Once again she got dressed grabbed her grey jacket and went downstairs. When she got down there she was a little disappointed to see that her parents weren't there, only a note on the counter.

_Sarah,_

_Sorry we weren't here this morning, Mr. White called us in to cover some last minute stories for tomorrow's paper. Good luck with Ana today, everything is going to fine so don't worry!_

_Love, _

_Mom and Dad_

She was hoping that her parents would be here to give her the pep talk in person and maybe some last minute advice, but she understood their demanding job. Sighing she headed for the door, then for the stairs at the end of the hall. She looked down at the door handle that she had totally crushed and had forgotten about. As she walked out of the building that bright sunlight brought up her spirits and she began her walk to Ana's. She lived just past downtown in a residential area where all of the houses looked the same. Ana's family wasn't one of the stereotypical families that usually lived in them though. Her dad was a comic book artist and her mom was an author and both of them had very unique and energetic personalities. Ana said that the only reason why they lived in a house like that was because they had to live in Metropolis for her parents work, but they didn't want to live in a stuffy apartment. Sarah liked going over to Ana's house, because her parents were nice and it was a friendly environment.

This time though she wasn't looking forward to it at all. On her way there she just went over ways to avoid any of Ana's questions that she might have. She considered flying there, but decided against it as it wouldn't give her much time to think beforehand and she wanted to practice more.

When she arrived at the house made sure that it was in fact Ana's, because even though she'd been there many times before she occasionally mixed up the houses. Once she was sure it was hers she knocked on the door to have it open almost instantly in front of her. Ana jumped out and embraced her in a bear hug, which she'd been receiving a lot lately. Sarah hugged her friend back and they didn't say anything until they let go and Sarah noticed the stitches on her forehead, "Oh your head are you okay?"

"Yeah I' fine, I've got a thick skull. My parents are here with some other family so do you want to go for a walk?"

"Uh sure," Sarah said.

"Mom, Dad? I'm going out with Sarah for a bit-see you later-love you-bye," she said quickly then closed the doors before a respond could be given.

They walked to the cities park and sat on a bench that over looked the park and the lake, it was a beautiful spring day. The two sat there for a while just looking at the view, Sarah trying to avoid any conversation and Ana trying to blurt out an opening line.

"So… That accident was pretty crazy," Ana said awkwardly.

"Uh yeah it happened so fast. Is that what you wanted to talk about the accident?" Sarah asked hoping that a direct approach may make her seem less suspicious.

"Kind of, but I wanted to talk about you," _damn _Sarah thought.

"About me? I don't think that there's anything really exciting to talk about honestly," Ana just ignored her bad acting.

"Yeah, well before I blacked out I saw you Sarah. I saw what you did. You saved the bus, you saved all of us," she said with a serious and concerned tone.

"What?" Sarah said in 'disbelief', "Superman saved the bus didn't you see him there? I just fell out of the back and held on to the-"

"Sarah, I saw you pushing the bus out of the water. It also explains everything that was happening with you at school with grace and the running and what you can do i-it's amaz-"

"It's nothing, because I didn't do anything and I can't do anything special!"

"Connor saw you too, he thinks that he was just seeing things, but you know that he wasn't. Sarah, please just tell me what's going on I want to help!" she pleaded and it broke Sarah's heart to think that she had to lie to her best friend like this. She had to though it was the best decision.

"I don't need help! Why don't you believe me, Ana?"

"Because I know what saw Sarah, I'll never be able to unsee it. It was amazing I don't know why you trying to keep this from me, please just tell me the truth!"

Sarah noticed a little crack in her voice at the end, she hated seeing her friend so upset and didn't want to lie to her anymore. This secret, this _thing, _it was tearing her life apart and all she wanted to do was tell her. Should she? Ana was her best friend and she knew with all of her heart that she when she said she wouldn't tell anybody she meant it. Then she thought about her dad and his secret identity. The whole reason why he put on the Clark Kent façade was to keep his family safe right? So if Ana knew she could be in danger. Sarah's mind was racing at a million miles per hour, what was she to do?

"Sarah, please you can trust me."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a very short chapter, but I haven't quite decided on a few things yet so I made it smaller. Sorry! Please give me some feedback or advice! Thanks for your time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for reading I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Ana looked at her friend with concern and determination to get the truth from her, while Sarah just sat there trying to think of excuses. Her mind went blank and her face showed her distress quite blatantly. Panic swelled through her body as Ana's interrogating eyes kept beating down on her.

"I just want to be here for you and I don't want you to feel like you have to keep secrets from me."

"And I'm not keeping any secrets from you, please you have to believe me!" Sarah begged with pleading eyes.

"After what I saw Sarah I think it'd be next to impossible to convince me otherwise. All I want is the truth," then her face turned from determined to sympathetic when she saw Sarah's sad face. She really hadn't meant to hurt her friend, all she wanted was for her to be open with her, "but if you say that that's the truth I believe you."

Sarah lifted her head to look at her friend's sympathetic smile. She was taken aback by her sudden change in mind and tone, and she also felt bad that her lie had gone through.

"Thank you," was all that she was managed to muster as her friend pulled her into another hug. Though Sarah was relieved that her friend had dropped the matter, all Ana could think about how to get the truth.

After that 'break through' they departed from the park and began to wonder the streets of Metropolis talking and laughing like everything was back to normal.

* * *

"Alright Magnus, let's see what you've got!" Lex exclaimed as he burst into the room.

Magnus looked up from the machine that he was working on. He had huge bags under his eyes and had an overall unimpressed look on his face. Luthor circled the gun-like machine and eyed it up, "It certainly looks the part Magnus, but does it work?" he said with a wicked smile.

"Of course it works…" Magnus mumbled at the man that he hated.

"Well then, let's mount it!"

"What?" this woke him up a little, "Mount it on what?"

"Why my power suit of course. Now bring it in!" he demanded as a large green and purple suit was wheeled in by his goons. It looked like something from a sci-fi movie or a comic book.

"You're going to put it on that thing?"

"Of course, how else would I use the damn thing!" he said as he began the adjustments necessary to put the weapon on the suit.

"If I may what're you planning to do once you're able to utilize this highly dangerous piece of machinery?"

"Oh Dr. Anderson that's for me to know and for you to find out," he said as he finished attaching the gun to the forearm of the armor, "Now let us test it."

"What? NO! It's capable of mass destruction and I have to suggest that you-"

"Shush Magnus, I'm starting small, just to see what this is capable of," he got into the suit and stepped off of the platform and to the window, "Let's see what damage we can do to that building over there."

"Luthor no! There are people over there! You could seriously injure somebody even on the low setting."

"No matter, progress must be made and what good will this thing do if I don't test it first to make sure that it does what is necessary. Now if you don't want to watch then you are dismissed for the day, farewell Magnus."

Then the two hulking bodyguards escorted Magnus out of the room, but he was able to catch a glimpse of Luthor aiming the weapon out of the window before the door closed.

* * *

Sarah and Ana were casually walking down the sidewalk on the not so busy sidewalk, it was 3:00 in the afternoon so most people were at work. Suddenly Sarah could hear something approaching from in the distance. She stopped and turned to saw turned to see some sort of particle beam hit the building right behind her. Both she and Ana watched it break through the building glass and then begin to send a wave that crawled down the side breaking every windowpane on the way down. Soon it made its way to the bottom and they heard an explosion, and Sarah could see an incoming cloud of combustion heading towards them through the front of the building.

"GET DOWN!" Sarah yelled at Ana, but she wasn't moving as fast as Sarah so she threw herself over her friend as a shield.

The fire ball hit Sarah in the back and Ana screamed. It soon pasted and Sarah could hear people murmuring and coming towards them so she stood up and helped up Ana. Sarah inspected what had happened and saw broken glass and fire everywhere, then she heard sirens in the background.

"Oh my god! Sarah!"

She looked at her friend who stared at her in horror along with the other pedestrians. Sarah soon realised that her back was on fire so she quickly took off her now scorched jacket and she looked at her back to find the back of her shirt also burned away, but no burns. Ana just stared at her friend who had just proved her to be right, but she moved speak or move. They just stood there looking at each other in shock until Sarah ran away and down an alley. Ana followed her and ran into the alley as well just in time to see Sarah fly away into the sky. She just stood there in awe at what she had just seen.

* * *

Magnus soon heard about the explosion that had happened in town due to an unknown source and his heart filled with grief. All he could do was sit at home and try to live with himself. Soon Mason walked in and saw the solemn look on his father's face, "Dad are you okay?"

He was soon met by his father hugging him, so he hugged him back feeling that his dad was beyond stressed.

* * *

Superman arrived on the scene quickly and helped put out the fire and with the cleanup. He heard what the bystanders had said that they saw and he called Bruce to come check out the evidence to try and figure out what the mysterious beam had been. Batman had soon arrived on the scene and started to take samples to test. Clark stood there trying to figure it all out when he spotted Ana and her parents at a nearby ambulance and remembered that Sarah was supposed to be with her today. He headed over there to have the small family look at him in shock, "Hey there, are you okay?"

"U-uh yeah I'm fine thank you," Ana stammered.

"That's good, but if I may ask you what you saw?"

"Well I was with my friend Sarah, and we saw this beam come towards the building and as it hit the building a wave made its way down the inside and broke all of the windows on the way down. Then a big explosion came out of the front of the building."

"Thank goodness you were far enough away from the blast."

"Actually I-I… Could I speak with you alone?"

"Of course," They went over to the side so no one else could hear.

"Well like I said I was with my friend Sarah when it happened and well…" she trailed off.

"Is she okay? Where is she?" showing a little panic in his voice.

"When the explosion went off she protected me from the blast and she caught on fire, but when the fire went out she had no burns," the concerned look on his face increased, "then she ran away and I-I-I saw her **fly**. That's not all either do you remember that school bus that went into the harbour the other day?"

"Yes, were you on it?"

"Yes and so was she, but she saved us and at school too there's a bully and she likes to pick on Sarah, because w-well everyone likes Sarah and she attacked her and Sarah was able to fend them all off easily," she kept going and Clark heard Bruce come up behind him listening to everything Ana was saying. They shared the same concerned look.

"It sounds like your friend is quite the individual, but maybe you're imagining things a li-"

"Sir with all due respect I know what I've seen," Clark wasn't surprised at her response.

"Well thank you for your information and I'm glad you weren't hurt, good day," with that he was off with Bruce heading to the apartment.

* * *

Sarah slowly trudged into the apartment to find her mother sitting at her laptop with a familiar concentrated face. She looked up and smiled, "Hi Sarah, we got to come home early today, because we were in early. Anyway how was your meeting with Ana?"

"Um well it was really good, then not so good, then good again, then pretty bad," she said as she turned around to reveal her scorched clothing.

Lois rushed over to her daughter to look over her back that remained scar free despite her ruined clothes. Just then Clark and Bruce came in from the balcony with questioning looks on their faces, until they saw Sarah then it turned to concern.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading feel free to give feedback.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's chapter 13, sorry it took a couple of days. I hope that you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Sarah are you okay?" Clark exclaimed as he urgently rushed to his daughter's aid.

"Yeah, I'm fine I honestly barely even felt anything until it was pointed out to me…" she trailed off remembering the fear in Ana's eyes.

"W-what happened?" Lois stammered as she had yet to be filled in on the subject.

"There was a weapon fired at a building, which caused an explosion and panic. From what I hear you saved your friend's life," said Bruce with an impressed look on his face.

"I guess…" she was still uneasy about the whole thing, "Did you figure out who and what kind of weapon attacked the building and well why?"

"Ah right, well I traced the line of fire back to the LexCorp building. I believe the weapon to be some kind of gun that supercharges particles so they move fast creating more damage."

"E=mc2," Sarah realised.

"Excuse me?" Clark said surprised at her intelligence.

"The faster something goes the heavier it gets, therefore when the gun moves the particles towards a target and it hits the damage is multiplied. It's a mix of Particle and Quantum Physics and engineering to create a super weapon."

All of the adults in the room just stared at the girl genius until Bruce broke the silence, "Well done kid, where did you learn that stuff from?"

"I like to read," she shrugged.

"There's just one problem Luthor doesn't know the first thing about Quantum or Particle Physics and his staff doesn't focus on that science so he must've brought someone else in." Clark pointed out.

Sarah thought for a moment then came to the grim realisation, "There's only one person who deals with that stuff," they looked at her, "Dr. Magnus Anderson."

* * *

It was late in the evening now and Ana was pacing back and forth in her room. Confusion was welling up within her as she tried to straighten things out in her mind. She didn't know why everything felt so complicated, it was really quite simple. Sarah was her best friend, but she had these inhuman, amazing abilities that she was hiding from the world. The confusing part for Ana wasn't so much about Sarah's abilities and her origin, but why Sarah was trying to keep it hidden from her for so long. Did she not trust her? Had she ever given her reason not to? These thoughts swirled in her mind and she thought about calling her, but decided against it as she probably wanted space. She also thought about calling Connor and telling him about the event, but remembered that she promised that she wouldn't tell anyone and that wouldn't be fair to Sarah. Trapped in utter frustration she tried to go to sleep and she would call Sarah tomorrow.

* * *

The next day the media was abuzz with news of the supposed 'terrorist attack' and Sarah was sitting in her room, stressed to say the least. Nobody had released any stories of a flaming girl on the streets of Metropolis, but she was still afraid. Clark assured her that there was nothing to worry about, because nobody knew who she was and that calmed her a bit. The calm didn't last long, because soon the phone rang. At first the thought that it could be Ana didn't cross her mind, only the thought of reporters, the police, or the government calling made their way into her head. When Lois looked at the caller ID she wasn't surprised to see that it was Ana, she knew that the poor girl was probably worried and confused. She didn't want to stress her daughter any further and last night Sarah had woken up screaming again from the nightmares that haunted her. Sarah came down the stairs tentatively and stood there waiting for her mother to tell her who was calling. Lois looked at her with caring eyes, "it's Ana."

Sarah wasn't surprised either she knew that she would want the truth eventually. She just didn't know what she was going to say to her.

"You have to talk to her eventually," Lois said.

"But what do I say to her?" she looked at Clark who was sitting casually at the kitchen drinking his coffee and reading the paper.

"The truth I guess… I've never really been in this position before," he said as he looked up.

"Really, never?" she said in disbelief.

"Well I grew up in Smallville and I didn't have many friends. Your mother was the only one who was able to figure out my secret."

Just then the background ringing stopped, "_Hi Sarah, it's Ana…" _she paused for a long time, _"Sarah please don't shut me out," her voice caught then there was another pause, "Please just call me back when you get the chance, okay bye."_

She had never heard her friend so upset before and she felt bad that was her fault. Her parents read her face, "Sarah I think that if you just call her back and talk to her about it then you'll feel much better."

"I think I need some fresh air," she said suddenly as she got up, went out to the balcony, and gave her mom a heart attack as she jumped off.

"Sarah!" she exclaimed, horrified.

Clark grabbed her arm and pointed to the sky where she saw her daughter fly away, "I feel like that's something that I'm never going to get used to," she muttered.

* * *

Magnus trudged into the LexCorp building the next day with a guilty sleep deprived conscience. He dreaded going to see Luthor and fulfilling whatever horrible task he gave to him for the day. Walking past the cheery secretary and other employees with grumpy look on his face he finally made it to the lab. The armor that Lex used to control the weapon was standing on its podium and as Magnus stood there staring at the mass of metal he couldn't help but shiver at the feeling it gave him. Soon the doors broke open and Luthor entered, "Magnus yesterday's test was a fabulous success don't you think?"

"If you consider nearly killing mass amounts of people, injuring many, and destroying a building a great success than yes it was."

"Exactly, now you're getting the hang of it," Luthor said toying with his guilt, "Anyways today you will put the finishing touches on this beautiful masterpiece and tomorrow we will make history! Have fun."

He left with a devious smile and leaving Magnus more depressed than ever.

* * *

Sarah flew through the sky at an incredible speed. She was frustrated that she didn't know what to do and just wanted to talk to somebody. Usually she would confide in Ana, but that was kind of the opposite of what she wanted to do right now. Tears started to fall from her blue eyes and became victim to the coursing wind. Then she thought of someone who she could always talk to.

* * *

Kara sat in her apartment reading peacefully. These moments of peace and quiet were so valuable now that she enjoyed every second of the silent serenity. Richard was out patrolling the city and usually she would accompany him, but occasionally she liked to stay at home. Richard didn't mind and he understood the need for peace every once and a while. She was so engrossed in her novel that she didn't hear the _woosh _come in through the window and didn't expect to have a small body clamp onto her and a head buried into her shoulder. Gasping slightly she composed herself to find her cousin crying into her shirt.

"W-why did this have to happen?" Sarah stuttered out.

"Shh…" Kara said trying to calm her down, "Everything is going to be okay."

"How do you know that? That's what people keep telling me, but so far everything just keeps getting worse."

"I know that, because I felt that way once."

"When?"

"When I first came to Earth I wasn't a child like Clark, I was almost seventeen years old. It was so hard to adjust knowing a completely different world for your whole life. There were days when I just cried, but Clark and my friends helped me through it."

Sarah looked up at her realising how awful it must've been to go through a change like that, "How long did it take you to get used to everything?"

"Oh a long time," she sighed, "but every time I felt alone or scared there would always be someone there to help me through it. I remember one time when I was at your apartment crying my eyes out and Richard, your mom, and dad were trying to comfort me. Suddenly this little girl came around the corner and asked me why I was sad and to make me feel better she gave me hug. You were one of the people that grounded me through the tough times and reminded me why it was all worth it."

She embraced Sarah in another hug and they stayed like that for a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who's reviewed, favourite, followed, or just came back to read more.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Sarah left Kara's apartment feeling significantly better. Kara always knew how to cheer her up and was now able to tell her things about her Kryptonian side. When she started heading for home when she realised that she still had yet to confront Ana. She still had no idea what she was going to say to her as it was an awkward topic and she didn't know what she could and couldn't say. Her parents had just told her to tell her the truth so she assumed that her abilities and Dad being Superman were all fair game. Ana would probably do most of the talking anyways, with questions so she wasn't too worried about not knowing what to start with. It was now or never basically so she speed off to Ana's house.

* * *

Staring at the monster of a weapon that he'd created Magnus knew that there was something that could be done to stop this. There had to be, with science there was always a way. He couldn't make any drastic changes to the machine as Luthor had eyes on him at all time, so ripping out the inner workings was off the table. He knew that Lex wasn't dumb and would check the gun before he began his assault on whatever he was taking over, so putting in an override was also off limits. His mind was going blank with exhaustion as he couldn't figure out a way to stop Luthor's reign without simply dismantling the device. Sighing in frustration he flopped his head onto his desk. As soon as he did he looked back up almost instantly with an idea. A controller perhaps! It was so simple, so easy. He could create a device that could shut down the suit's programming without adding anything visible onto the suit itself. He began work immediately, but tried to be discrete as the security cameras were all poised on him.

* * *

In her room Ana just lay there staring at the ceiling waiting for a call back from Sarah, not knowing what else she could do. Little did she know that Sarah was going to do her one better and fly into her bedroom with a gust of wind that shook the entire house. Ana fell off her bed and looked up to see Sarah standing there a little off balance.

"Whoa, I've got to work on that," she said to no one in particular.

"Sarah?" she was snapped out of her focus by her friend's tentative voice.

"Oh uh hey," she said sheepishly.

"Did you j-just fly in here?" Sarah nodded slowly as she came face to face with her while kneeling on the ground, "And you flew before too right? Like I wasn't just making that up?"

"Yes, I did," she said nervously then went into full apology mode, "Look, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you what was going on and I don't want you to think that it's because I don't trust you because I do like with my life but I was just scared and I didn't really know what was happening and I guess I was embarrassed too I mean who wouldn't be with all of that going on but again so sorry I do trust you I really do trust you-"

Ana once again lunged forward and embraced her friend in another hug and Sarah buried her face into her shoulder, "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Shhh it's okay," Ana assured her.

When they parted Ana started with the questions, "So… How do you do all of these things? I mean where did you get your abilities from?" she sounded like herself again; confident and curious.

"Well…" Sarah thought for a moment, she had to choose her words carefully and remember to be vague, "My dad is uh… he's um… _Superman._"

Ana just sat there with her mouth gaping open slightly like when she had first seen Sarah's strength in action, "Are you okay?"

"OH MY GOODNESS!" she exclaimed suddenly, "I just met him yesterday how could I be so stupid it was all right there! The way he was so concerned for you and everything…" she fell onto her back, from the information that just blew her mind.

"But you can't tell **anyone. **Got it? Not about me and not about my dad."

"Of course, I'm not stupid," she said nudging her friend slightly, and then her face got serious, "Does it scare you? What you can do I mean."

"Yeah, it was real freaky at first let me tell you, I couldn't even open a door without crushing the handle…" her face was solemn, but she laughed a little remembering the incident, "but I'm getting good at controlling it like I can hug you without crushing you."

"I'm thankful for that," giggled and looked at her friend. This teenage girl who seemed so innocent and harmless was capable of amazing feats of strength.

"Yeah, and I'm really fast too. I used to sometimes get ahead of myself and move faster than I wanted to, but now-" she had disappeared right before Ana's eyes, "I can control it no problem," she appeared again behind her scaring Ana until she almost fell over again, but Sarah caught her and moved in front of her again.

"That's incredible."

"Well yeah, but some of the _other _things are harder to control."

"Like what?"

"Like I can hear and see really well and sometimes it acts up and everything just comes rushing in at once, and it hurts. When I get nervous or I'm in deep thought I start to float and at first I didn't know how to get down, but now I can."

"How long has this been going on?"

"For a couple months now and my parents just found out after the crash."

"Just found out?"

"I didn't know my dad was Superman and he didn't know that I was like him. I think that I may have given my mom a heart attack when I jumped off the balcony a few hours ago also."

She laughed at this, "I don't think any mother will be okay with their child jumping off a balcony ever. Wait, so does that make you an alien?"

"I guess so I hadn't really thought about it…"

"Huh… If only Connor knew that he was in love with an alien with superpowers," she snickered then realised what she said.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on! You had to have known! The way he's always blubbering over you like a puppy."

Sarah blushed heavily, "No he doesn't!"

"Hey whatever you say I'm just laying out the facts for you," she said with a mischievous smile.

"Whatever," she said still blushing and smiling, "I've got to go now…"

"Oh okay, well I'll see you on the bus tomorrow, unless you fly to school now," she teased, "I glad we're back to normal, well about as normal as it gets. Goodbye!"

With that Sarah flew out of the window with another **_boom _**that roared through the air. She really needed to work on the gentle part.

* * *

Magnus began to nervously walk out of the lab with his new remote stashed in his bag. He was almost at the door when Lex came barged in.

"Magnus! Good to see you again, I've just come for my final inspection."

"Okay I'll just be going now," he said shakily.

"Stop, Magnus," Luthor commanded.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor?"

"That's one fine bag you've got there Magnus."

"Oh uh thank you it was my grandfather's."

"It's quite magnificent, may I see it?"

Magnus paused and looked at the bag, "Magnus?"

"Of course sir," he handed it over.

Luthor looked through the bag half admiring it and half looking for something. It didn't take long until he found what he was looking for. He simply pulled it out and Magnus' breath caught in his throat. Luthor handed the bag back, "Lovely, have a good evening Magnus."

Magnus exited quickly. All hope was lost; he just prayed that Superman would stop him.

* * *

When Sarah got home she was met by her parents and some surprise guests. Sitting around the kitchen table was Diana, Bruce, Hal, Barry, and Arthur. They all looked at her at the same time as she entered through the door. Almost simultaneously they all got up and went over to her. Diana picked her up in the biggest hug she was sure that she had ever received and that she was sure would crush a human being. One by one they greeted her and she looked at them not seeing how any of them could be superheroes with the way they treated her. They were kind and sweet, but she was sure that with hero work they had to be raw and powerful.

"So now you know our little secret," Barry said.

"Yeah and now that I know you have no excuses of why you couldn't visit more speedy," she said with a smirk.

"Okay you caught me."

"Now that we're done with boring Barry, I hear you can fly," said Hal with a bug grin.

"I heard the same thing about you. Do you like to go fast?"

"What would be the point if you didn't go fast? Race you to Canada?"

"You're on!"

With blinding speed she took off again and Hal raced off after her.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. Now that the story is going updates will be less frequent, but not too spread apart hopefully. I have no idea how long this story will be, but I hope you like it. Any advice is more than appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Morning broke through the window and Sarah awoke as soon as the sun touched her face. She smiled and was ready to embrace the day that was ahead. It felt like a new beginning and like she wouldn't have any worries throughout the day. Just then Lois walked in to check on her and make sure she was awake.

"Good morning," she said softly and smiled as she approached the bed.

"Good morning," Sarah replied with a smile.

"You seem to be in a good mood. Are you ready for a new week to begin?"

"Yes, everything feels like it's ready to be normal again."

"I don't know about normal," Lois chuckled, "but I'm glad that you're feeling better. Now get ready, you don't want to be late first day back."

She exited the room and left Sarah there to prepare for school. Once again she got dressed grabbed a jacket and bag then went downstairs. Clark sat there reading the paper, while Lois typed furiously on her laptop. Everything was like it was before and it made Sarah smile widely. Clark looked up from the paper to see her enter the kitchen.

"You know, Hal was pretty steamed when you beat him last night," he smiled.

"Well he should learn to keep up then," she smiled then looked at the clock, "I've to go bye, love you!"

She quickly made her way to the front of the building were the bus was pulling up. Her friendly smile made the bus driver smile as well as she made her way onto the bus. Some kids looked at her as she walked by, but she tried her best to ignore them. As always she found a seat next to Ana sat down.

"Hey, how's it going?" Ana asked cheerfully.

"Good thanks, you?" Sarah replied with a relaxed smile.

"Feeling a whole lot better thanks," then they both looked up to see Grace boarding the bus, "and a little bit worse."

Sarah just looked down at her knees trying to avoid conflict, but Ana gave her a daring glare that told her not to mess with Sarah. Grace gave a quick glace to Sarah, shifted uncomfortably, and then kept walking. Both girls were surprised at this, but relieved. For the rest of the ride they carried on a normal conversation.

* * *

"Dad, why don't you want me to go to school today?" Mason asked his dad, obviously confused.

"I just think that you should take off one more day just to get your bearings. There are a lot of people at that school and I don't want to get hurt or something," Magnus explained. He was trying keep Mason near him at all times today as he knew what was going to happen.

"I'll be fine don't worry," he said as he walked out the door. Nothing was going to keep him from seeing Sarah today as school was his best excuse to talk to her, "I love you and I'll be home right after school, goodbye."

* * *

Connor saw Sarah stepping off the bus, gracefully as always, and couldn't wait to get over to where she was. He hadn't seen her since the accident with the bus and had missed her face and soft voice. When his mom informed him that she'd stopped by while he was out he basically slapped himself out of frustration. She needed someone to talk to most likely and he wasn't there.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Sarah nudging him slightly, "Connor?" when he looked down at her clearly surprised she giggled, "Are you okay?"

Suddenly she was in yet another embrace. Connor had pulled her in close, he missed her and his body was acting before his mind could comprehend the situation. Sarah hugged him back, "It's okay, everything's okay…" she said trying to make him feel better. When they pulled apart she looked up at him and he fell into the sea that was her piercing blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" she said clearly concerned for his wellbeing.

"Better now," he said surprising smooth and smile at her.

She had never heard him sound like that before, so confident, "Good, but we should probably go to uh class now."

"Oh right," with that they walked into the school. The whole way in Ana had a big knowing grin on her face.

* * *

Sarah walked into her classroom to see Mason sitting reading at his desk. As she walked in she caught his attention by sitting down in her desk. When he looked up he flashed a charming smile at her, which made her smile right back.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked coolly.

"I'm fine thank you," she said cheerily, "How are you? And how's your feeling?"

"That's good, and it's fine the cast is just kind of annoying," he laughed somewhat awkwardly.

She looked really sad for a moment then said, "I'm so sorry that that happened to you."

"Why it's not your fault," then he remembered what he saw right before he blacked out. Sarah was pushing the bus out of the water. No he had to be dreaming right? "Hey can I ask you something about what happened at the wreck?"

She started to panic slightly then the bell rang and the teacher began the lesson. He gave her a knowing look and she just shrugged at him with a nervous smile. Had he also seen what she had done? Connor was convinced that he was just seeing things so that was taken care of, but what would she tell Mason. Then she just thought that she'd tell him her cover story and he'd probably believe unlike Ana. For now through she didn't have to explain herself, talk about saved by the bell.

* * *

When the bell rang at the end of class Sarah didn't waste any time and rushed out of there giving Mason nothing but a wave. She didn't want to talk about the accident so she got out before he could ask. In the hall she found Ana and they walked to gym together. They got changed and went out to the field to do their lap. This time Sarah was able to keep a steady pace next to Ana which made her smile at her small accomplishment.

They were told that they would be doing baseball this week and were to practice throwing, batting, and such before they began. Ana and Sarah grabbed some gloves and were about to play catch when they heard someone call behind them, "Kent er I-I mean um Sarah? Could I talk to you for a second?"

It was Grace standing rather sheepishly behind them, "No you can't talk to her after what you di-" Ana was about to fly off the handle until Sarah grabbed her shoulders and calmed her.

"Yeah, sure what's up?" she said calmly and politely.

"Well I just wanted to thank you f-for saving my life. I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you. Even after all of the terrible things that I did to you," she trailed off clearly upset about the situation, "And you were so fast-"

"Yeah I've been told that I'm a good swimmer," she cut her off before she could say anything else, "but anyway it's no problem and do-"

Suddenly she heard an object heading right for Ana's head who was standing right beside her. She stuck her hand out quickly and caught a baseball just inches away from the back of her friend's head.

"Heads up…" she heard someone call. Some girls were practicing hitting.

Grace and Ana looked at her surprised, "Thanks," was all that Ana muster. She wasn't quite used to this yet.

"No problem," Sarah said a little surprised herself.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for coming back and reading more!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The rest of the class went by without a hitch and it seemed that Grace wanted to stay far away from Sarah as possible. She was mostly just full of shame for what she had done to Sarah and it made her even worse when she just forgave her just like that. On the other Sarah was utterly relieved that Grace was keeping her distance.

Once the end of class rolled around Sarah and Ana made their way to the cafeteria and looked for their friends. They found them quickly and walked over to them. When Claire and Jason saw them they got up and hugged them, "We're so glad that you two are okay."

"Yeah, what an experience," Claire added, "Did you meet Superman after he saved the bus?"

Sarah and Ana exchanged a look, "Uh no he came and left pretty quickly," Ana said casually as they all sat down. As always Connor cleared a spot for Sarah next to him and she smiled and thanked him.

"So Sarah, I hear you're quite the hero," said Claire.

"What? Why?" she said pretty convincingly as her acting had improved.

"You saved Grace from drowning," Jason told her as if she forgot.

"Oh that… It was nothing really," she replied quietly.

"Well I bet she didn't think of it as nothing," Ana piped up, "You, Miss Kent, need to give yourself more credit for things. Get some confidence!" she joked, but everyone agreed with her.

Sarah just smiled slightly and shrugged at her friends. Connor looked at her and wondered how someone so amazing could be so modest. She obviously deserved some recognition for what she did or for saving Grace at least. What was he thinking, he was just seeing things. Sarah did **not **push the bus out of the water, no human could do that. He was probably just seeing things.

After that the lunch hour passed by quickly and soon it was time for physics. Sarah was looking forward to some simple lessons and work time to herself. The day had felt so busy to her though it was a good day none the less. Class proceeded and she took notes quickly in her seat until the bell rang and it was time for art.

* * *

Magnus was pacing back and forth in his apartment, waiting for it, the moment that would no doubt ruin the lives of many. The clock was ticking and he didn't know if he could take it any longer. He couldn't stand the thought of causing others so much pain, but the waiting was the worst part. Especially with his son out there he couldn't handle it. He tried to call Mason, but he knew he wouldn't pick up because he was in class. Another factor that Magnus hadn't considered was that he didn't know where the first attack would be. He hoped for a lowly populated area, but he knew that he would probably have no such luck. All he could do was wait, and he thought that the suspense was going to kill him until he heard and felt a large _boom._

* * *

Sarah, Ana, Jason, and the rest of the class were instructed to stay where they were when they heard and felt the explosion. It must've been blocks and blocks away, but they could still feel the ground move. Ana moved closer to Sarah when she saw the pained look on her face, "What's wrong?"

"All I can hear is screaming and panicking… I-it hurts," she whispered, "Th-the explosion it's at the town hall, I think."

Ana didn't know what to do to help her friend so she just tried to calm her, "Okay, look at me. Just focus on my face and the sound of my voice. Concentrate on that and everything will be alright, okay? Try to focus on one thing just look at me and breath with me come on now."

Sarah looked at Ana with pain in her face, but then she relaxed and her hearing was back to normal. Ana could see the relief on her face and smiled that her tactic had actually worked. Suddenly there was another explosion and the sound rung in Sarah's ears, "Okay that hurt a little."

"Are you two okay?" Jason cut in.

"Yeah, but what's going on?" Ana asked while keeping close to Sarah to try and make her comfortable.

"I have no idea, but I've got a very bad feeling about it."

* * *

Clark arrived at the scene as quickly as he could. The first hit was indeed at the town hall as Sarah had thought and the second was at the Daily Planet. He first made sure that nobody was trapped in the wreckage or hurt then he proceeded to investigate the carnage. It looked like the same explosion that had happened just a couple of days ago with Sarah. This meant Luthor was behind this and it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

At the Planet Lois was rushing out of the building to get to town hall to get the close up story, while helping anyone who needed it along the way. The blast had hit the Daily Planet building right near the middle and shattered all of the windows. She needed to be the first one to figure out what was going on, and when she got to the hall she looked over the damage. It was much more immense there as basically the whole front of the building was destroyed and much of the street in front of it as well. The police had already made a perimeter around the wreck, but Lois knew that she'd find her way around it. Going around the back of the building she found her opening, but just as she was about to get closer some goonish, but well-dressed looking men stepped in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

* * *

All of the sudden a voice boomed through the streets, "Hello Metropolis, sorry for the rude awakening."

Clark looked up to see Lex Luthor, in some sort of armor, come out of the smoke and step onto the steps of what was left of the town hall, "Luthor, what do you think you're doing?"

"Well I'm taking over management of course! I'm what this city needs to be great, that and for you to disappear," he snickered, "So here I am ready to take my rightful place at the head of the city and soon the rest of the world, but I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I?"

Clark flew up until he was face to face with Luthor, "You are, because I'll never let that happen."

"That's a shame, I guess I'll have to get rid of you too then," he held up his hand and three glowing green bullets flew from the suit and into Clark's side. He cried out in pain and collapsed onto the ground, "Take him away and dispose of him. The Harbour will do nicely."

"Sir what would you like us to do with her," a large man asked.

"Who?"

"We found her around back," he pulled Lois out from behind him and lifted the bag from over her head. When her eyes adjusted she saw Clark on the ground _bleeding _and screamed/gasped.

"Oh Miss Lane, it's so nice of you to join us. She can come with us, I always enjoy her company," he hissed.

Clark just watched as her was dragged away from his wife who was being kidnapped and he was helpless to do anything.

* * *

At the school when Sarah was trying to use her hearing to figure out was going on she suddenly heard a shot then a cry that she recognised to be her dad's deep voice. She started to panic when after a couple of gasps and talking a blood curdling cream she recognised to be her mom's rose above everything else. What was going on? Her parents were obviously in deep trouble and she needed to do something quickly.

"What's going on?" Ana asked as she pulled her aside.

"My parents… They're in big trouble! I need to do something!"

"No Sarah I don't want you to get hurt and I know your parents don't want that either!" Ana retorted trying to reel her very strong friend back in and she tried to leave.

"I can't get hurt remember," she smiled and gave her friend a nudge, "I'll be okay just cover for me okay?"

"Fine, but be safe. I just got you back."

"You too don't do anything crazy," with that she super sped off.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you to anyone who came back for another chapter, has reviewed, favourite, or followed the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Sarah arrived at the scene shortly only to find that her parents weren't there, just a bunch of panicking citizens and police officers. The damage looked identical to the blast that had occurred the other day. She hovered high above the buildings trying to think of what to do. Then she remembered that she had a whole family of superheroes to help her. Down the block she spotted a payphone and wrestled some change out of her pocket as she quickly descended. She dialed the number as quickly as possible, which was quick, "Come on, pick up, pick up!"

"Bruce Wayne, who is this?" he said in his 'business man' voice.

"Bruce it's Sarah-"

"Sarah? Where are you? What's wrong?" he said quickly his voice returning to the one that she was used to.

"I'm in Metropolis near the town hall; there's been an explosion or something. It looks similar to the one that happened a couple of days ago and there was another at the Planet. Everything was on lock down and I was at school then I heard my dad, he was in pain and after I heard my mom scream. I came down here as fast as I could, but they're gone and I don't know what to do!"

"Okay, it's okay I'll be there soon just meet me at your apartment okay?" he said calmly.

"Okay."

* * *

She made it back to the apartment in seconds and was pacing around. Her powers were also getting a little out of control due to her nerves and she would occasionally begin to float. Sometimes she could feel her eyes getting hot and they began to burn, but she got it under control quickly. That was the ability that she disliked the most. Soon she was saved from her thoughts when she heard something outside. She ran out to the balcony to find a jet-like vehicle hovering there. The cock-pit opened and sitting there was Bruce in his Batman costume, "Ready?"

She hopped in without a word. Under any other circumstances she would've commented on how cool it was, but she was far too worried about her parents. They circled above the explosion site and a screen came to life on the dashboard. It showed what Sarah believed was an infrared scan of the inside of the hall. It showed a lot of big bodies all armed with weapons, one that was sitting and appeared to be tied up (most likely her mother), and one medium sized one that was encased in a suit of metal.

"There's Luthor and his goons and I think it's safe to say that that's your mother," Bruce informed her confirming her theories.

"Where's my dad?"

Bruce had a large frown on his face as he was stumped then he thought of something, "You need to listen for him, any sign of him."

"There's so much back ground noise though I-I don't even know what to listen for."

"You have to try Sarah, believe in yourself."

She nodded and closed her eyes. At first she heard the same thing as always just background noise of a panicking city, and then she heard struggling and gasping. It was her dad in a car somewhere.

"That way," she said, eyes still closed and pointing to the sound.

Bruce obeyed and they flew until she told him to stop where they were and they descend. They landed right beside the harbour, but nobody was there.

"I don't get it, this is where I heard him," she stood there puzzled while Bruce contacted the other members of their team. Sarah then lit up with an idea; she focused then opened her eyes to find that everything was transparent. She scanned the immediate area and saw nothing inside any buildings or underground and then she looked to the water to see a moving mass at the bottom of the sea. Without warning she began to run and jump into the water.

"SARAH!" Bruce exclaimed as he looked up to see her jump into the water.

It was freezing and dark, but Sarah was on a mission. She sped her way to the bottom where she found the mass and grabbed it. With increasing speed she made her way to the surface and flew out of the water and landed gently on the pavement above. Bruce looked slightly shocked, but kept his stoic face as she put Clark down on the ground. He was gasping and both her and Bruce saw the blood come out from his side.

"Get them out!" he said urgently.

Sarah looked at the wound with x-ray vision, "There are three bullets right there in his side," she pointed, "They're green and glowing kind of?"

"Kryptonite," Bruce said plainly as he pulled out some pliers.

He proceeded to dig into each hole and pull out the bullets as Clark spasm on the ground, "Err," he mumbled, "I can't find this one."

"Here I can see it," she grabbed the pliers and was able to locate the final bullet deep within her father's side, "Got it!"

She held it in her hand, it tingled a little in grasp and Bruce looked at her, "Doesn't that hurt you?"

"No not really, it just feels weird," she shrugged then handed it to him as he put them away. He assumed that her human genes had made it so the Kryptonite effects were different for her, but he'd have to address it later.

"We have to stop the bleeding somehow or else he will bleed to death. The Kryptonite that's left on the area is preventing the sun from healing him," he stated.

Clark sat up slightly and looked at Sarah, "You have to burn it."

"What?"

"It will s-seal the wound," he stuttered in obvious pain.

"O-okay," she looked at the holes and focused on it. Soon beams of hot energy flew from her eyes and at the wound. Clark cried in pain and he held her hand tightly. The heat went down and the beam disappeared. Her eyes were watering from the pain and she was shaking, but her dad was fine.

"Well done Sarah," Bruce said.

"How long until he's okay?" she asked.

"The sun should take care of the rest no problem," Clark let out in one breath as he smiled, "Thank you."

She returned the soft smile then looked back up at Bruce with a sense of panic again, "We have to save mom."

"I know, I've called in some of other League members and they should be here soon."

"But who knows what Luthor will do to her! What if he hurts her? We have to go save her now."

"She's right Luthor has control of the city right now, he has no need for Lois. He'll just want to get her out of the way, we have to save her," Clark agreed as he tried to get up, but failed.

"You're in no shape to save anybody right now, and I'm not equipped to take Luthor and his many goons down right now with their weaponry. Diana, Barry, Hal, or Arthur will be here soon we just have to wait."

"Maybe we don't have to take Luthor down yet just get Mom out of there. What if we sneak in there get in and get out and then wait until reinforcements arrive."

"I'm not letting you go in there," Clark said.

"If we're going to save Lois I'm going to need her help Clark," Bruce said with confidence.

He looked at her, "Just be safe okay and keep low don't let anybody see you, I should be there soon."

"Okay, got it," she and Bruce got up and he went for his plane, "That's not going to help the surprise attack approach."

"What do you suggest?"

She had a small smile on her face as she ran up behind him wrapped her arms under his arms and shoulders and flew away towards the hall.

"He's not going to like that," Clark chuckled as he attempted to stand.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
